


Rental Love

by inevermetaphorididntlike



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College Student Waverly, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hair Pulling Kink, Kitchen Sex, Once again lots of sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, TA/Tutor/Master's Student Nicole, Waverly Earp is a slut for validation, Waverly's first time with a girl, jealousy sex, lap dance, no demons, soft Nicole, there is a lot of sex, this is official some of the softest shit ever, this is turning into a hot gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevermetaphorididntlike/pseuds/inevermetaphorididntlike
Summary: Nicole never expected to fall into a friends with benefits whirlwind with Waverly Earp. She also never expected it to be so damn hard to follow the rules.------------------------------------------------------------------- OR -------------------------------------------------------------------The one where rules were made to be broke.





	1. No Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written such explicit smut so please be gentle! The title for this story comes from the Lake Street Dive song "Rental Love." I highly recommend all of their music, it's quality shit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp, its characters, or story. Praise be Emily Andras.

The first time it happened they were both in the perfectly tipsy zone. It’s the type of buzz where driving a car is out of the question but you still have control of limbs - and thoughts. It brushed a warm layer of comfortability over everything, sprinkled with a bit of courage. Perhaps, a little more than a bit of courage, because by their third drink Waverly placed a daring hand on Nicole’s thigh. It was enough to raise the fine hairs at the base of her neck. This was different for them.

Every Thursday night for the past three months they have come to this bar. It quickly fell into their routine and after long two-hour tutoring sessions, the drinks were needed. Despite Waverly’s impressive dual enrollment as both a History and Ancient Languages major, she “just couldn’t get her head around all the legality of political science.” Even if it was just a required, entry-level course - she struggled. That’s where Nicole stepped in - Bachelor’s in Criminal Justice, actively working on a Master’s in Law, and tutoring for the University. With each session, they grew closer. Between legal jargon, and as Waverly put it “old, dead, white guys,” they traded stories of their lives. After a few of their post-tutor drinking sessions, Waverly even crashed the night at Nicole’s, the redhead respectfully giving up her own bed to Waverly, and opting for the couch each time, but this? A steady hand on thigh, space closing in, and smoldering fire in Waverly’s eyes. This was something Nicole hadn’t seen from the petite brunette before.

 “Your place?” Waverly whispered, almost soft enough to disappear among the bar noise. It didn’t escape Nicole though, and she heard it, and she felt it. She felt Waverly’s words crash and coil along the outer working of her ear. She felt small bumps ridge along her forearms and calves. She felt her mouth instantly dry and air leave her lungs.

 “Yes, ma’am,” Nicole nodded. She signaled to the bartender for their tab - same as each post-tutoring drinking session - while Waverly gathered her belongings and shrugged on her coat. Nicole quickly scribbled a tip on the receipt and scrawled her signature in an almost illegible swirl. With just as much haste, she swung on her jacket and then Waverly grabbed her hand. A knot made itself known in thick of her throat and she washed it down with her last sip of whiskey. It left a dull burn, similar to the one that had grown between her legs.

 Nicole followed Waverly out of the bar, allowing the younger woman to guide her through the door and out to the sidewalk. Before she could offer directions to her apartment, Waverly set the pace in the right direction. It was little and trivial, but it was enough that Nicole’s breath hitched - it did that from time to time when she was with Waverly. Their hands were still clasped together, fingers laced and all when Waverly broke the comfortable silence surrounding them.

 “I see how you look at me.” It was a statement, bold and brazen. Waverly’s words dripped with something Nicole couldn’t quite place - maybe want or lust. Whatever it was made her smirk and she gave a light squeeze to the figures curled between her own.

 “And how’s that, Waves?” Nicole’s question was low, her tone almost challenging. She felt heat flicker throughout her body and was thankful for the cold, Calgary air which reddened her checks for her, it masked her true emotions. They turned the corner to Nicole’s street and Waverly let out a soft chuckle. There was quiet until they reached the stairs of Nicole's apartment, the only noise came from the creek of the rickety front steps. She wondered if she pushed too far. Then she felt it - hands on her hips as she fished for her keys. Then she heard it.

 “Like you want to fuck me, Nic.” It was breathy and low, and so unlike the Waverly who apologized every time “shit” or “damn” slipped out from between her lips. The hotness of Waverly’s words brushed against the base of her neck while she struggled to put the key in the hole. It wasn’t from the whiskey, no, it was from the intoxication of the energy between them. That slow build up that raised day by day, month by month like the seas towards a full moon. With Waverly’s front pressed against her back, Nicole managed to fit the key into the knob and turned. As soon as the door opened they are both met by the cries of Calamity Jane. The hefty, ginger cat begged for dinner.

 “Can you get the door? I’ll feed CJ.” It was a curt response and a struggle for Nicole to not just slam Waverly against the wall and take her there, but an insistent Calamity Jane would most definitely kill the mood. Waverly rolled her eyes but a playful grin graced her lips as the brunette shut and locked the door. Nicole quickly walked over to Calamity Jane’s food bowl as the cat snaked around her feet. “Patience there, Calamity,” she chuckled out and bent down to scoop the food for the needy cat. As she did arms wrapped around her torso and fingers gripped the zipper of her jacket. There was a tug as Nicole stood up and Waverly discarded the taller woman of her outer layer.

 “Hard to be patient around you,” Waverly whispered and pressed a warm yet light kiss to Nicole’s neck. It was almost enough to bring the redhead to her knees, instead, she opted to swallow hard and turned to face the shorter woman. She was quick to note Waverly’s blown pupils, wide and wild. With a new drive of determination, Nicole placed her forehead against Waverly’s as her fingers worked at the zipper of the brunette’s coat. Her hands slipped between the heavy material of the coat and the warmth of Waverly’s shoulders, sloughing off the extra layer.

 “Are you sure you want to do this, Waverly Earp?” It was a sincere question. They had shared flirty looks in the past, some playful quips back and forth, but nothing like this. Nothing so, physical. This was different for them. So with their lips inches apart, Nicole’s hands snaked down to Waverly’s hips, the brunette’s hands toyed with ends of short, auburn hair. Nicole waited for the answer. There was a small smile on Waverly’s plump lips which she brought closer to Nicole’s with the slightest tilt of her head.

 “Yes,” Waverly managed to get out just before Nicole’s lips crashed against the brunette’s. It was a needy and desperate kiss, filled with want and hunger. There was no romance to it, just pure lust. Nicole brought her hands down to the back of Waverly’s thighs and used her strength to hike the smaller woman’s legs up to her own waist. Waverly, ever the quick learner, wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist and pulled the redhead closer to her. The action made Nicole moan against Waverly's lips as she blindly guided them to a wall in the kitchen. “Nic,” Waverly all but hissed when her back hit the cool material of the wall. The loss of contact to her lips made Nicole yearn for more. She used the opportunity to pepper hot and hard kisses along the length of Waverly’s neck until she found the brunette’s pulse point. Without a second thought, she clamped her teeth down hard and sucked. It earned her a reaction that sent a low moan through her throat. Waverly tugged at her hair and bucked her hips - and hard. Needing air, Nicole pulled away to catch her breath.

 “God, Waves,” a breathy sigh escaped Nicole’s lips as she ran her tongue along the mark that already formed where her teeth had sunk into tan skin not more than two minutes ago. She soothed the angry bruise then kissed her way up to Waverly’s lips. Along the way she nipped softly at the brunette’s jaw, earning a small groan from Waverly with each one. Their lips reconnected, but slower than before. If the first kiss had been a head-on car crash, this kiss was a melodic chorus of strings. Their lips ebbed and flowed together, matching each other’s pace as they kept time. Softly and slowly, Waverly pulled away, leaving Nicole to ache for more. Their eyes locked and Nicole felt “it,” not knowing what it was.

“We need rules,” Waverly huffed and struggled to catch her breath, using the pause, she leaned her head against the wall. It was a statement that caught Nicole off guard but made sense knowing Waverly’s history. She recently broke up with her high school boyfriend from back home. Nicole tightened her grip around Waverly’s waist and locked eyes with her, giving a faint nod. “Number one, no cuddling afterward,” Waverly stated and Nicole felt the pit of her stomach pang.

“Okay…” Nicole trailed and opted to press another kiss to Waverly’s neck. She daringly scraped her teeth along the skin there. “So number two is?” she muttered against the hot skin beneath her lips. Waverly hummed in appreciation and gave a soft tug at red locks.

 “Number two, no pet names.” It came out as more of a moan than expected and Nicole chuckled. She held Waverly tighter and pulled them away from the wall. It was during these times that she was thankful for the years of hockey and a side gig as a landscaper. Nicole took the first step toward the stairs. “Mmm, where are we going?” Waverly asked against Nicole’s cheek as the two began their ascent up the stairs, the brunette clung to the sturdy frame of the taller woman.

 “Bed,” Nicole grunted when Waverly’s lips found her ear and brushed along the outer shell. A shiver ran down Nicole’s spine and reminded her of the ache between her legs. She continued to climb. Nicole was a true gentlewoman and refused to allow her first time with the woman she had been pining over for months be on the hard, wooden stairs. Although, by the way Waverly’s teeth teased at the lobe of her ear, she felt like the brunette may actually enjoy that.

 “Rule number three,” Waverly whispered gently against Nicole’s ear just as they reached the plane of the hall. Wet, hot lips lined the pale skin of Nicole’s neck and it urged her to pick up her speed - desperate to feel all of Waverly. “No morning after breakfast.” Waverly punctuated “breakfast” with a light bite to Nicole’s chin. It seemed like an odd rule, considering Nicole made Waverly breakfast before, but she didn’t question it. They reached the threshold of her room and Nicole carried Waverly over to her bed, spun them around, and settled on the edge. The redhead placed a gentle kiss to Waverly’s lips then rested back on the palms of her hands, declining slightly to get a better view of the woman positioned on her lap. The mark made on her neck from earlier was purple already, her lips were swollen, bottom lip tucked between her teeth, and hair wild. “What?” Waverly asked with a sweetness in tone that made Nicole feel weak.

 “There sure are a lot of rules for a one night stand,” Nicole noted while Waverly leaned forwards. Their hips pressed together and fueled the desire low in Nicole’s stomach. Lips were on hers again, and this time parted almost instantly, as Waverly’s tongue teased Nicole’s own. Someone let out a soft moan into the kiss, and Nicole didn’t really care who, all she cared about was Waverly Earp’s lips on her own. There was a break in the kiss when Waverly pulled away for a moment. Want dusted her eyes and an almost wicked smirk played at her mouth.

 “Who said anything about a one night stand, silly?” The tone was cheeky and Waverly gave a dramatic wink, causing Nicole to bite her own lip. Waverly’s skilled fingers, and Nicole knew they were skilled because of that one time they went trap shooting - and god the girl could work a shotgun, played with the collar of her forest green and gray checked flannel. “I want to do this again, and again, and again.” With each “again,” Waverly popped a button on Nicole’s shirt, her gaze never left the redhead’s. “But no strings. No relationship stuff… Just sex.” The last button was free and Waverly’s eyes flickered over Nicole’s body.

 “Any more rules?” Nicole questioned then darted her tongue out to wet her suddenly dry lips. Her hands found purchase on Waverly’s strong thighs and gave a light squeeze to the muscle there. Her heart was conflicted. The thought of having sex with Waverly Earp was something she had dreamed about and fantasized about. Those fantasies were also clouded with tender moments, date nights, slowing dancing. Any doubt Nicole had about the situation was quickly thrown to the wayside when Waverly’s hands were on her toned stomach. Her muscles responded to the touch and lightly tensed, her own hands slid up Waverly’s legs to her waist and played with the hemline of the woman’s blouse. She looked up to Waverly, waiting for the okay, and got it in the form of a smile and nod.

 “Number four, no jealousy.” It’s a bit muffled as Nicole pulled Waverly’s turquoise blouse over her head and tossed it off to the side - but she heard it. The lump in her throat was back as her eyes surveyed Waverly’s fit, tan body. Waverly’s fingernails raked along the defined muscles of Nicole’s abs.

 “Fuck, Waves,” Nicole moaned out at the action and her hips rocked on their own accord. Waverly smirked in response, before moving her hands up to Nicole’s face, and pulled her in for a deep and heated kiss. Nicole’s hands gave a slight squeeze to Waverly’s hips before slowly running up a tan back to play with the clasp of the bra she found there. Tongues met once again as lips parted and a rhythm was found between the two women. Waverly ran her fingers through auburn hair and then gave a playful tug at its end.

 “It’s okay,” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s lips, after slightly pulling away. With permission, Nicole wasted no time undoing Waverly’s bra. She pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to the brunette’s lips and pulled away to look at her. Nicole forced a moan down as her eyes flickered over Waverly’s torso. A toned stomach led up to perky breast with dusty brown nipples. Nicole noticed the way Waverly’s collar bone jutted out just enough as if it were inviting her to bite down and stake a claim on the ridge.

 “You are so damn beautiful, Waverly.” It was sincere and real and raw. With it, Nicole watched Waverly shake away her self doubt. Pale fingers slowly drew lines up Waverly’s smooth stomach and she bowed in to press their foreheads together. Their hot breath mixed together and Nicole rested her hands at the swell of Waverly’s breasts. She drew small circles there and pressed kisses across Waverly’s cheek to her ear. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you since the day we met,” Nicole smiled against the skin under her lips as Waverly let out a small whimper. Her lips created a trail down across Waverly’s neck and to her collar bone. She teased the skin there, first with her lips, next was her tongue, then her teeth gently nipped at Waverly’s collar bone.

 “Nic,” Waverly whined and lightly dug her nails into the base of Nicole’s head. Both of their hips rolled together but it provided little relief to the ache Nicole felt. Her own hands now palmed Waverly’s breasts and she smiled against a tan collar bone. She gave one more kiss to Waverly’s shoulder then moved her hands to the shorter woman’s hips, stood up, spun them around, and gave Waverly a gentle toss onto the bed. Nicole took the freedom to lose her own shirt and slipped out of her bra, dropping them to the floor to meet Waverly’s. Their eyes locked for only a brief moment until Waverly’s fluttered around and took in the new features exposed to her. Nicole noted the heavy rise and fall of Waverly’s chest and it only spurred her on further. Somewhere in the process, she noticed that Waverly lost her shoes but groaned when she realized her boots are still on.

“Shit, sorry,” Nicole offered and bent down quickly to undo her laces. She kicked them to the side and they landed on the hardwood with a heavy thud, her socks followed behind. With a grin and a jump, Nicole landed on the bed and climbed over to where Waverly had set herself up against the headboard. Her eyes remained locked with Waverly’s as she placed a kiss to a denim covered knee. As she crawled her way up, her hands took every chance to feel Waverly. Soft yet strong. Smooth yet sturdy. She was everything Nicole had fantasies about - and so, so much more. Nicole placed a gentle and sweet kiss in the valley of Waverly’s breast the scooted up and brushed their lips together. “God, you’re gorgeous, Waves,” she smiled into the kiss and settled so their legs straddled each other, thighs pressed against centers. Nicole gripped Waverly’s hips and shifted them down to lay flat.

 “Wait,” Waverly urged while she pulled away. Nicole responded quickly, gave more space, and allowed their lips to part. The brunette brought her hands up to touch Nicole’s face, brushed loose strands of red hair off to the side, and tucked them behind an ear. “One more rule.” Waverly’s tone was stern yet her hand soft against Nicole’s cheek - a paradox that puzzled the redhead. “Number five, no falling in love with me.” There was no smile, no chuckle, not even a playful glint in Waverly’s eye. She meant it, and for some reason, Nicole felt a blow in her gut.

 “Pfft, no falling in love with me, Earp… No matter how good I am in bed,” Nicole smirked and winked back. She played it off and pushed the sour feeling down, instead, she focused on the beautiful woman below her. Waverly rolled her eyes and looped her hands around the back of Nicole’s neck in order to slowly pull her down.

 “Just shut up and fuck me,” Waverly husked against Nicole’s mouth and crashed their lips together like waves upon the shore. The heat between them radiated and built as Waverly took Nicole’s bottom lip between her teeth. She sucked hard causing Nicole’s hips to grind down against Waverly’s thighs. One hand propped herself up and the other found the hard peak of Waverly’s nipple. Nicole took the bud between her thumb and finger and gave it a slight roll. “Nic,” Waverly moaned as Nicole toyed with the sensitive peak.

 “Pants… off… now,” Nicole demanded in between harsh kisses to Waverly's neck. They both parted for the moment to shed their pants, which met as a collection of denim on the floor. “Damn,” Nicole sighed at the sight of Waverly, bare-chested and black panties.

 “Same,” Waverly smirked at the redhead in her blue boyshorts and pulled Nicole back down by her hips. The taller woman chuckled then pressed a fleeting kiss Waverly’s mouth before moving on to administer hard kisses down to a tan neck. Waverly hooked her legs around Nicole’s waist and pulled until their fronts were pressed together, earning a moan from the woman above her. Their hips found their rhythm again and rocked together as Nicole's teeth finally sunk into the intoxicating skin of Waverly’s collar bone. As the redhead sucked, with intent to mark, Waverly’s hands raked down a pale back, hard enough that Nicole groaned as she sucked.  Her lips detached from the point with a “pop” and Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes, dark and hazy with want.

 “The things I’m going to do to you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole stated with a peck to swollen lips and kissed down her neck to the swell of Waverly’s breasts. She peppered one breast with feather light kisses, the other was tended to by an experienced hand. Nicole looked up at Waverly as she took a sensitive bud between her lips. Hands found her hair again and pulled as she teased the peak, alternating between sucking and twirling with her tongue. Beneath her, Nicole felt Waverly’s hips jut forward with each flick of her tongue - their bodies close enough to feel the heat that as grown at Waverly’s own apex.

 “Nic,” Waverly moaned out while her fingernails ran through locks of auburn. Nicole released the now wet bud and blew, feeling her own desire flood as Waverly’s back gave a small arch off of the bed at the sensation. She moved south and planted kisses along her route. One where Waverly’s breast and rib cage met on the right, one where the flat of her stomach began, one above and below her belly button, and finally, one at the hem those black panties. Nicole looked up at Waverly for consent. It was granted when the brunette rushed out a breathy, “God, yes.” It was all Nicole needed and she hooked her fingers around the offending article, removed them, and tossed them over her shoulder.

 “Absolutely gorgeous, Waves,” Nicole whispered before pressing a kiss to the top of the finely trimmed hairs of Waverly’s mound. Her scent was enough to spike another wave of want through her while she gazed up at Waverly. A lip was between her teeth, her eyes were clouded, and her chest was rapidly rising and falling. Nicole delivered a sweet and gentle kiss to each of Waverly’s thighs before settling between them. She saw the way Waverly’s arousal already coated her out lips - Nicole forced a primal moan down at the sight. “Jesus,” Nicole uttered under her breath as she parted the folds of Waverly’s core. The scent alone sent a shock down to Nicole’s core and with a final glance up a Waverly she ran the flat of her tongue from entrance to clit - collecting the moisture there. Waverly’s taste was a blend of sweet and salty, a concoction potent enough to get Nicole addicted with one taste.

 “Oh, fuck.” The moan was accompanied by hands tangled in auburn tresses. Nicole felt the gentle tugs on her scalp and it only encouraged her on more. A practiced tongue swirled around Waverly’s swollen clit and all Nicole felt were fingers locked in her hair tighter and tighter - and her own arousal grow. “Just like that, Nic,” Waverly begged and Nicole shot a look up to the brunette. Her mouth was agape, cheeks flushed, and eyes coated with desire. With her eyes drawn to up to the brunette, Nicole wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves. She watched Waverly react - hips bucked, hands pulled, mouth let out silent moans - as she sucked on the brunette’s clit. Nicole felt that Waverly was close the climax by the way the smaller girl’s hips rocked with such fervor. With quickness and desire, she released the bundle of nerves and dipped her tongue into Waverly’s entrance. She moaned against the wet skin there when her taste buds connected with that salty-sweet taste. As quickly as her tongue was at the entrance she moved it back up to Waverly’s clit. Nicole sucked hard on the bud and that’s all it took for Waverly to unravel. “Oh my god, oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck, Nic!” Waverly cried out as her back arched off of the bed, nails dug into the sensitive skin of Nicole’s scalp, and hips jerked wildly with their own accord into the redhead’s face.

 “I’ve got you, Waves,” Nicole assured Waverly and lapped at the brunette’s come. Her hands ran up to draw comforting circles with her thumbs on Waverly’s stomach. Once she was satisfied with her work, she kissed back up the tan body and took her time with each peck. “You’re stunning,” Nicole exhaled between the valley of Waverly’s breasts before meeting the younger woman face to face. “Do you want me to - uh,” gestured to the moisture that collected around her mouth, “wipe before we kiss again?” It was a sincere question - Nicole knowing some women weren't comfortable with such an act.

“Come here,” Waverly giggled and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck to pull her close. Their body’s pressed together as Waverly kissed around Nicole’s mouth, cleaning herself off of the redhead’s face. The gesture set a fire deep within Nicole and she let out a low sigh before soft lips found hers again. This time it was slow and deep - Nicole would almost dare to say passionate - and she swore, she felt Waverly smiling against her lips.

“Was that okay?” Nicole’s voice wavered a bit as she pressed a light kiss to Waverly’s cheek. The smaller woman let out a quiet laugh and fingers played with the ends of her hair.

 “Okay? Nic, that was incredible.” Waverly insured her with kisses peppered to Nicole’s face. A grin spread across her lips and she looked up at a blushing Waverly. “It was my first time… you know, coming,” the brunette admitted in a hushed tone. Her eyes diverted for a moment as Nicole placed a tender kiss to Waverly’s chin. Nicole is surprised and not at the same time. Waverly had been with Champ throughout all of high school and was with him up until a month ago. On the other side of the coin, from what she  heard about the guy, he was a selfish lover.

“Well, I’m glad I could be of service,” Nicole smirked and brushed their lips together, before rolling off of Waverly. The ache between her legs was still present and she felt the slickness of her thighs but she refused to break a rule - refused to ruin this, whatever this was to them. As she settled next to Waverly she was sure she heard her groan at the loss of contact. Just as the thought flashed through her mind, she felt Waverly straddle her hips. Almost instinctively, her hands found the curves of Waverly’s hips and she looked up at her. “Waves?” she asked with curiosity - her core still desperate for touch.

 “I want to make you feel good,” Waverly confessed, her hands rested on Nicole’s shoulders as she settled her weight on her lap. It trailed off as there should be more and Nicole ran her hands up and down Waverly’s ribcage. “But I’ve never been with a girl and I don’t know what to do and I’m scared I’m going to be bad and-”

“Hey, hey,” Nicole interrupted and gave a light squeeze to Waverly’s hips. “Making you feel good, makes me feel good, and we take this at your speed, okay? No rushing, no pressure, your call here, Earp.” She placed a kiss on Waverly’s chin and ran her hands along the length of her tan back. Nicole noticed the small grin on Waverly’s lips and she asked, “Everything okay, Waves?” A flicker of “something” passed across Waverly’s eyes before she pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Nicole wrapped her arms tightly around the woman on top of her until their chests were skin to skin. Hips worked together to create a friction that was almost enough to have Nicole spiraling. With a steady tempo in place, Nicole is shocked to feel a hand toy with the hem of her boyshorts.

“Off…” Waverly whispered so quietly between kisses it could have been missed. Luckily for Nicole, it was heard and she unraveled her arms from Waverly to remove the offending article. She made quick work of the boyshorts and they met the rest of the clothes on the floor. There they were, both completely bare and vulnerable as their hips met again. The combined heat of their cores made Nicole groan. She surged forward to kiss her lover again. Hands roamed and hips rocked, lips bruised and breathing became heavy. “Touch me,” Waverly said into the kiss and Nicole was more happy to oblige. One hand ran along Waverly’s spine to the base of her neck while the other moved down to the heat between their cores. Nicole stamped hot, hard kisses along Waverly’s chest while her hand slipped between their centers and lightly cupped her mound. Her fingers spread the wet folds she found there and a deep moan escaped her lips at the feeling of warm moisture.

 “Fuck, you’re so wet,” Nicole muttered against the hot skin of Waverly’s chest while their hips rolled together in sync. She slowly pushed one finger into Waverly’s entrance and moved her mouth up to meet swollen lips. Fingernails dug into Nicole's back - causing her to release an audible hiss. They moved together in tandem and the friction of their hips forced the back of Nicole’s hand against her own clit. Between the feeling of being inside of Waverly and the pressure on her clit, Nicole felt herself getting close to the edge.

“More,” Waverly begged against Nicole’s cheek, her teeth pressed softly into the skin there. Quick to respond, Nicole thrust a second finger in Waverly’s entrance and picked up her pace. Hips ground together, fingernails scratched along Nicole's back, and she felt dizzy in the head. She brought her mouth to Waverly’s shoulder and took the delicate skin she found there between her teeth. Pace and pressure cumulated to the point where the friction against her clit tiptoed Nicole closer to climax.

 “I’m gonna come, Waves” Nicole gritted through teeth and bucked her hips up harder and rougher. The hand at the base of Waverly’s head tangled in long, brown locks and Nicole curled her fingers up in Waverly’s walls.

 “Come with me, Nic,” Waverly demanded with her lips strained against a rosy cheek. As on command, Nicole gave one hard thrust up, Waverly’s hipped roll down, and the pressure on her clit made her sees stars.

 “Waverly!” Nicole screamed out as nails clawed her back - most certainly drawing blood. With the pressure of Waverly’s walls clenched around her fingers, a cry left her lips, and their hips began to slow their pace. They panted as they came down from their highs, foreheads together, and smiles on their lips. Gently, Nicole removed her fingers from Waverly’s apex and hair - she opted to wrap her arms around the brunette’s body.

 “Wow,” Waverly sighed out in content and rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder. They collectively caught their breath until Waverly ran a soft hand over the open cuts on Nicole’s back - a yelp came from the redhead in return. “Yikes, I carved you up bad. Sorry, Nic,” Waverly half chuckled, dismounted pale thighs, then settled next to Nicole.

 “Don’t worry about it… chicks dig scars,” she winked over to Waverly who rolled her eyes at the auburn-haired woman's cockiness. Their bodies pressed together at their sides, but after a moment Nicole tapped Waverly’s thigh and kissed her cheek. “I’m gonna go get settled in downstairs. Need water or anything before I go?” she asked while stretching and shifted to move off the bed. Almost immediately, warm arms circled her middle and a tender kiss is placed at the scratches on her back.

 “Stay here with me,” Waverly proposed into red, aching skin. Nicole closed eyes but not at the pain - no - at the thought of spending the night holding Waverly Earp.

 “What about rule number one?” Nicole countered back and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Their eyes met and Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat again.

 “Just this one time,” Waverly stated sternly while kissing the sensitive skin where Nicole’s neck and shoulders met. Nicole sank back into the touch before reaching out to turn off the light - she didn’t remember nor cared when it got turned on. They shifted together and nested under the covers, bare bodies met as one. Waverly turned suddenly, her back to Nicole, and the redhead was quick to fill the empty space between them. Skin to skin again, Nicole looped her arm around Waverly’s middle, hands mindlessly ran along the smooth skin of her stomach. They fit and well too. “Goodnight, Nic,” Waverly said into the quiet dark of the room while relaxing back into the warmth of Nicole.

“Night, Waves,” Nicole echoed and pressed a kiss to silky locks before shutting her eyes. Their breathing matched as they drifted off. A smile graced Nicole’s lips as she burrowed deeper into the comfort of Waverly. The familiar feel and sound of Calamity Jane nesting at the foot of the bed came through Nicole’s senses and she let out a content sigh before drifting into a restful sleep.

When she woke up the next morning it’s from a combination of the light that peeked through her blinds and weight of Calamity Jane on her chest. “CJ, you got fat, kid,” she grunted while scooping the large, orange, Maine Coon and placed her at her side. That’s when Nicole noticed she was alone in bed- the spot next to her cold and empty. No Waverly near, no sounds from the bathroom or downstairs. Just silence. With a sigh, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand but stalled at the feeling of paper. A bright pink sticky note covered the screen of her phone and she recognized the script from their tutoring sessions:

  _Nic,_

  1. _Calamity Jane has been fed. Don’t let her fool you._
  2. _Last night was incredible, we should do it again soon._
  3. _No more rule breaking!_
  4. _I made myself some coffee, left you some in the pot. Hope you don’t mind._
  5. _Talk soon._



_-W_

 The corners of her lips upturned as she read the note and thought of last night. Her back still stung like hell, her lips were bruised, and she desperately needed a shower - but to watch Waverly Earp come will riding her fingers - it was worth it. There was passion there, Nicole felt it in every kiss, every touch, but it was all bittersweet knowing it wasn’t for keeps. It was some cruel form of paradoxical torture - so close yet so far to the thing Nicole truly desired.  “Ugh,” Nicole huffed out and Calamity Jane responded with a concerned meow. The ginger cat’s eyes were wide and she quickly climbed back onto Nicole’s chest - making the redhead grunt. “Fine, you loaf,” Nicole sighed and scratched behind Calamity Jane’s ears while the cat settled. The heavy weight of the Maine Coon was somewhat relaxing - albeit a bit too crushing because Calamity Jane needed to lay off the treats - and Nicole looked at the creature and whispered, “I’m fucked, aren’t I, CJ?” There was a loud chirp in response from the cat and Nicole leaned her head back against her pillows because even without Calamity Jane’s affirming response, she knew, there was no way she wasn’t falling in love with Waverly Earp.

  



	2. No Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy Winehouse, PB&J's, Stolen Things, and Broken Rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two of Rental Love. I hope you all enjoy it! The song mentioned is Amy Winehouse's "Just Friends." It's a bop.

It was a typical December Friday in Calgary, five degrees below, bright sun, and a slight breeze that drifted across the quiet campus. Most of the students had already left for the holiday break, but a few stragglers walked the brick paths to academic buildings - eager to take their final exams of the semester and to go home. Nicole gazed out her office window, well Professor Dolls’ office window, from her designated “Teacher’s Assistant” desk. A large pile of tests sat ungraded under her fingertips but her mind raced with far too many nerves to correct them. At the moment, Waverly was taking her Political Science final and the thought terrified her. She knew if Waverly failed the exam, and in turn the course, she could lose her scholarship. It meant no more Waverly in Calgary, no more Thursday nights at the bar, no more them - whatever the hell they were. Just as Nicole began to drown in thought, a vibration from her gray, tailored pants brought her back to the present time. She dug in her pocket for her phone and smiled when she saw Waverly’s name next to the text icon on her screen.

_ Waverly Earp: Pretty sure I NAILED that exam. I’ve never been more confident taking a test before.  _

Nicole’s heartbeat pounded harder and a smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she typed out her reply.

_ Nicole: That’s awesome! Super proud of you, Waves! I think this calls for drinks. _

She hit send watched as those three, stress-inducing dots appeared on her screen until she felt a buzz in her hands.

_ Waverly Earp: I actually have a thank you gift for being such an amazing tutor. I was thinking we could do dinner or something at your place before I head out to Purgatory? I’m gonna head back to my dorm and finish packing up. Plan to meet at yours at 5? _

Nicole took a moment to inhale before responding. It had been a week and a day since they slept together. Every day since Nicole’s mind drifted back to Waverly’s salty-sweet taste on her lips and how smooth walls clenched around her fingers. With every text exchange, smile, and meet up, her need to feel Waverly around her only grew. This need was particularly strong last night. Their tutoring session had been all work and no play with no post-study drinks. Waverly needed a “completely clear and un-hungover mind” for the big exam - Nicole agreed, but it sucked. She exhaled and typed her reply.

_ Nicole: You didn’t have to get me anything! It’s my job. But dinner sounds good… just no fucking mushrooms this time, Earp. :) See you at 5. _

Waverly’s response came quick and Nicole couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

_ Waverly Earp: Fine no mushrooms! See you soon, Haughty ;) _

The afternoon went by quickly after that. It was almost a blur to Nicole when she found herself walking through the door of her apartment at quarter till five. Calamity Jane greeted her with a chorus of meows and Nicole bent down to scratch the ginger cat’s chin, “Hey, CJ.” After proper hellos were exchanged, Nicole haphazardly dropped her work bag on the kitchen table and she let out a huff at the thud. It was a reminder of the exams she still needed to grade. She slunk out of her peacoat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. Her fingers worked at the laces of her work shoes, black suede Chelsea boots that tied the whole “teacher’s bitch,” as Waverly so eloquently put it, look together. Nicole slid the shoes off and placed them neatly to the side on the mat. “How about some tunes, pretty girl?” Nicole asked Calamity Jane who responded with a puzzled look but followed the redhead over to the record player in the living room nevertheless. She thumbed her way through her record collection bypassing Rumours, The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill, and Astral Weeks before settling on Back to Black. “What about some Amy, CJ?” Nicole proposed to the cat and was greeted with a chirp. “Taking it as a yes, kid,” she smiled as she removed the record from its protective sleeve and gingerly placed it down on the player. With a few turned knobs and pressed buttons, the low, crooning voice of Amy Winehouse filled her apartment. As soon as the music began there was a knock at the door and Nicole’s eyes flickered to the windows. Waverly’s red Jeep was parked in her driveway and she took a moment to smooth out any stray wrinkles in her white button up before she walked over to the door. With an inhale, she opened the door and smiled at the sight of Waverly on her front steps. 

“Hey, Nic,” Waverly beamed at Nicole before she walked into the redhead’s apartment. Nicole’s eyes scanned her outfit, knee-high boots, a black mid-thigh corduroy skirt, and a baby blue sweater. It was a look. One that Nicole knew for a fact Waverly didn’t wear to her final because of a text in her phone. A text with an image of the brunette chugging a coffee in an old, worn in hoodie that was sent right before her exam. The thought that Waverly purposely changed into that outfit, the one that showed just the right amount of leg to make Nicole feel withdrawals like an addict who went cold turkey, made her heart race. “And hello to the most gorgeous ginger of the Haught House,” Waverly cooed as Calamity Jane trotted over to her. The cat meowed at faux-leather clad feet until Waverly scratched behind fuzzy ears.

“Oh, I see how it is, Earp,” Nicole jested and closed the door behind Waverly. It was at that moment she recalled Waverly’s text. “I have a thank you present for you,” it read but as far as Nicole could tell, the shorter woman was empty-handed. It was a fact that didn’t upset Nicole, just perplexed her a bit, as Waverly was typical careful with her words. Nicole was shaken from her thoughts when the bell from Calamity Jane’s toy sounded off and the Maine Coon pounced on the felt mouse. “Just remember who is feeding you tonight… the both of you,” Nicole warned with a playful glint in her eye. Waverly turned to her and before their eyes could meet, hazel eyes were scanning her body. It was the first time Waverly saw Nicole in that particular outfit, and from the look of mischief in her eyes, she could tell it was a crowd pleaser.

“Hmm, seeing you in these pants might make me change my mind about that whole most gorgeous ginger thing you know,” Waverly teased and sauntered over to Nicole. Once she was in arms reach, she hooked each pointer finger into the belt loops of Nicole’s pants. There was an energy, strong and electric, between them that made Nicole’s lips feel dry. She poked her tongue out to dampen her lips and she watched as Waverly’s eyes followed the action. “On second thought…” Waverly paused and pulled Nicole towards her by the belt loops. The redhead took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Waverly’s shoulders and she leaned in. 

“On second thought what, Waves?” Nicole asked as their bodies pressed together for the first time in a week. The feeling as enough to send a chill up Nicole’s spine and she intertwined her fingers in chestnut curls. With their mouths just centimeters apart, Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s and smiled when she felt the brunette tug at the belt loops again. 

“I think I’d rather see you out of them,” Waverly admitted with a Cheshire Cat grin on her lips. Nicole watched as clouded eyes flicked down to her own lips before locking with hers again. She let out a low chuckle and freed her fingers from silky locks. One hand rested on a sweater-clad shoulder well the other cupped Waverly’s cheek. It was cool to the touch, no doubt from the winter wind, and Nicole dragged her thumb across the brunette’s plump bottom lip. 

“Think those fingers are skilled enough to take them off, Earp?” Nicole teased with a smirk and she brought her hand away from a tempting mouth to tuck loose strands of hair behind Waverly’s ear. The irony wasn’t lost on Nicole when Amy’s sultry-voiced sang, “When will we get the time to be just friends?” from the record player in the living room. Their arrangement was messy and often Nicole found herself lost in the dream of Waverly. “Friends,” as they had defined it, was becoming drastically more and more intimate with every text, every call, and every time their eyes met. It was a pull that kept Nicole up at night as she thought of the damage she could do by breaking all of Waverly’s silly rules – but goddammit she would love every second of it. She wouldn’t break though, she refused to ruin this. 

“I think you know they are, Haught,” Waverly taunted with another pull at Nicole’s belt loops. The redhead took their momentum and backed Waverly up until the countertop halted their movement. Waverly’s eyes were glazed with want, a look that Nicole was certain mirrored her own eyes. Nicole's hands found space on Waverly’s shoulders and slow embers began to heat within her. The air between them was thick and warm, like a blanket, and it layered their atmosphere with a sense of need.

“Prove it,” Nicole challenged and cocked her eyebrow up slightly. Before she could even inhale again, Waverly lips collided with hers. Nicole’s hands tangled into the smooth locks of Waverly’s curls and she used her position to keep them close. She felt Waverly’s hands circle her middle until their hips were pressed together. A bold tongue ran along Nicole’s bottom lip and she took the slick muscle into her mouth. They battled for dominance briefly, but war as put aside when Waverly pulled away only to capture Nicole’s bottom lip between sharp teeth. 

“Fucking Christ,” Nicole moaned out after Waverly pulled on the sensitive flesh until it was loose again. Their breath was loud and hot as it filled the room. Their eyes met once more and Nicole couldn’t stop the urge that befell her. Strong hands gripped Waverly’s hips were blue cotton and black corduroy met. With one motion, Nicole lifted Waverly up and placed her on the countertop. With her hands still on the curve of Waverly’s hips, she leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the edge of a defined jawline.

“You know,” Waverly began and toyed with ends of auburn hair, “I can't prove it to you if you don’t let me take the lead here, Nic.” Before giving a verbal response, Nicole smirked and teased Waverly’s jaw with her teeth lightly. Her hands, slowly and softly, pulled the tucked in sweater free from the skirt. Nicole pulled away to look at Waverly. The brunette’s eyes were wild and Nicole knew that Waverly needed this just as much as she did.

“Patience… you’ll have your turn soon,” Nicole whispered and leaned in until the heat from their lips could be felt. “I’ve been thinking about fucking you all week.” Nicole’s voice was raspy, most likely due to the newfound dryness in her mouth. With a grin, Nicole brought their lips together in a slow and sultry dance. It was sweet like honey and smooth like Nicole’s favorite whiskey as her tongue slipped into Waverly’s accepting mouth. Her hands snuck underneath the layer of the brunette’s sweater and she relished in the feeling of soft skin under the pads of her fingertips. As their tongues moved together, Nicole’s hands made a slow ascent up the taut muscles of Waverly’s stomach and froze once she realized the brunette wasn’t wearing a bra. “Fuck, Waves,” she muttered as she pulled away from the kiss. Strong hands tangled in her short auburn hair which stopped her from moving too far away from Waverly’s lips. 

“Come on, Haught… You gonna fuck me or what,” Waverly smirked and Nicole felt a playful nip at her own lips. She let out a quiet groan that verged on the edge of a growl and took Waverly’s breasts into her hands. The redhead loved the fact Waverly’s pert breasts were the perfect size for her hands. Nicole took Waverly’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucked while her hands gave a gentle squeeze to flesh in her hands. 

“Will you just shut up,” Nicole jested and placed a firm kiss on already swollen lips. She took each of Waverly’s nipples between forefinger and thumb, giving them a slight roll. The pit in her stomach ignited into flames when Waverly reacted by enclosing Nicole’s waist with her strong legs until there was no space between them. A hand tightly wound in her hair as she gave each tender bud a light pinch. Nicole felt the hand tug and her head jerked back until her eyes her locked with hazel ones. The charge between them was electric as Waverly used her free hand skate the tips of her fingers along Nicole’s jawline. 

“Why don’t you make me, Nic,” Waverly challenged and she gave a little tap to Nicole’s cheek. Like spark finally meeting the fuse, Nicole exploded forwarded and drove their lips together. It felt like Earth shook below her feet as she took Waverly’s blue sweater by the hem and tossed it to the side.

“You’re awfully chatty for someone who's only going to be able to say my name soon,” Nicole countered and wasted no time eying Waverly’s tan body. The brunette’s stomach was defined, due to a workout regimen that put Nicole’s own to shame. Waverly’s nipples stood erect from Nicole’s earlier teasing and the sight made the redhead bite her own lip. Her hands explored the terrain of Waverly’s body. They dropped into the dips and rose with the ridges of her tan torso until they stopped at the swell of Waverly’s breast. Nicole’s thumbs drew lazy circles at the sensitive skin there and she leaned in to press a fleeting kiss to the fading bruise on Waverly’s collarbone. 

“Nic, please. I need…” Waverly trailed off at what Nicole could only assume was the feeling of her teeth sinking into that intoxicating collarbone the redhead had grown fond of. Nicole was already desperate for Waverly. She felt the heat from her own core as she sucked on the rough range of bone. One pale hand palmed a breast, giving a slight squeeze, while the other moved down to the button on Waverly’s skirt.

“Need what, beautiful?” Nicole asked and she kissed up Waverly’s neck to her lips. The redhead knew the risk of the subtle endearment but she had a defense ready, it wasn’t a real “pet name” like baby or honey, it was a fact. Their lips brushed together and Nicole skimmed her thumb over a hard nipple. She mimicked Waverly’s action from before and captured the brunette’s plump bottom lip between her teeth. Nicole heard Waverly moan as she pulled on the tender flesh until the lip was free from her control. “Tell me,” Nicole demanded and nipped at Waverly’s chin.

“Inside,” Waverly whined while Nicole toyed with a sensitive bud. The redhead smirked at Waverly’s response and knew that a slickness would soon be forming between her own legs. Waverly made her feel like no one else ever had. It didn’t even matter that the brunette hadn’t touched her yet, everything about the woman exuded an addictive energy. Nicole swore that she could come just from the thought of Waverly’s fingers in her hair, or lips whispering against her ear, or teeth deep into her skin. Like a moth to a flame, Nicole was drawn so deeply to Waverly, even if the fire was bound to consume her.

“Manners, Earp,” Nicole taunted with a wicked grin. The dynamic between them was different than the first time. They both seemed looser, freer, and more willing to play along, and Nicole loved every second of it. Her lips moved down Waverly’s neck until they found their target. Without thought, Nicole sunk her teeth into Waverly’s pulse point and sucked hard. She could tell the action was appreciated by the nails that scratched at her scalp and how Waverly rolled her head back to expose more skin to Nicole. Fingers fumbled with the button of Waverly’s skirt for only a moment and soon the article slid down smooth legs and cast aside to meet the sweater on the kitchen floor. 

“Fucking Christ, Nicole. Please,” Waverly begged and pulled on auburn locks. The action caused Nicole to detach from the smooth skin of Waverly’s neck and she glared at her with heat. Her eyes shifted down to Waverly’s core and she let out a soft moan at the sight of already wet panties. Nicole looped pale fingers around the barrier between her and what she desired. She pulled them down until Waverly was completely bare on the countertop. The brunette grimaced at the cool surface on her warm skin and Nicole instantly brought her hand down to the trimmed mound. “Yes, please,” Waverly pleaded and Nicole brought trained fingers to the slit of the brunette’s center. Nicole felt her own arousal grow when she dipped a finger into Waverly’s wet folds.

“So wet, Waves” Nicole praised as her lips pressed caring kisses to Waverly’s cheek. Strong legs stayed locked on the back of Nicole’s legs and Waverly’s arms were clasped around built ivory shoulders. Nicole teased Waverly at her entrance and collected her warm moisture on her finger. With her own brown eyes keeping the gaze of hazel ones, she sucked on her own finger and moaned when Waverly’s sweet and salty taste hit her tongue. Waverly’s eyes grew dark when Nicole removed her finger from her mouth with a pop. “You taste so fucking good,” Nicole hummed and pressed a quick kiss to Waverly’s lips before kissing down her neck. Nicole ran both of her hands along the curve of Waverly’s ribs while her mouth stamped tan skin with kisses. She stopped at the peak of one of Waverly’s breast and took a stiff nipple into her mouth with joy.

“God, Nic,” Waverly whimpered and Nicole began to toy with the bud. First, she sucked softly. Her core ached as she watched Waverly rock in response. Then, she took the sensitive skin between her teeth. She teased at it for a moment and groaned when nails scrapped at her scalp. Nicole gave a final kiss to the now wet peak before moving to give the same treatment to Waverly’s other breasts. Once satisfied with her work, she ran her tongue up and down the slight split of Waverly toned stomach for a few stokes. The brunette’s hips bucked in reply and Nicole dropped to her knees on the hardwood of the kitchen floor. With her hands gripped Waverly’s hips and  she took some of that salty-sweet arousal onto her tongue and moaned at the taste.

“I could never get sick of this,” Nicole admitted, understanding that this was the first time she acknowledged that she wouldn’t mind if their “thing,” whatever that may be, was longstanding. Heels pressed into the middle of Nicole’s back as tan legs were slung over pale shoulders. There was no opposition from the brunette and Nicole figured she either didn’t hear her confession or she was too turned on to hash out the details of their arrangement again. 

“Nic,” Waverly whispered into the quiet of the kitchen, the A-side of the record had stopped spinning minutes ago. Nicole peered up at Waverly from her spot on the floor. She had never seen such a beautiful woman before in her life - and she was certain that no one in the future could come close. Nicole gave a sweet peck to the inside of Waverly’s thigh before pressing the flat of her tongue to a swollen clit. Her tongue worked the bundle of nerves with precision. Nicole took her time and drew small, then large circles around the wet clit. Waverly tangled her fingers in red hair and began to roll her hips into Nicole. Without warning, Nicole lined her middle finger up at Waverly’s entrance and slowly inserted the digit into the brunette’s slick core. As smooth walls clenched around her finger she switched tongue for lips on the brunette’s clit.

“Fuck,” Waverly cursed and yanked on the auburn stands in her grasp. It was an act that made Nicole’s center wetter than before and her clit ache. She slipped another finger into Waverly’s wet entrance and sucked on the button of nerves. Waverly’s walls grew tighter around her fingers and Nicole knew that she was close the edge. Her eyes scanned up to lock with a pair of hazel ones and it was enough to spur her into overdrive. She pumped her hand forward to meet Waverly’s hips and with each thrust, Nicole curled her fingers against tighter and tighter walls. Her mouth sucked hard on Waverly’s clit and followed the rhythm the brunette’s center set as she rocked into Nicole’s face. With one final and hard thrust, Waverly’s walls clamped around Nicole’s fingers, trapping them deep within the brunette. 

“Nic, oh my god, baby,” Waverly cried out and jerked wildly as her climax took over her body. Nicole’s heart jumped at the sound of Waverly calling her “baby” as she came. She continued to work smaller woman, knowing there was no time to call her on the slip by the way strong fingers pulled at her hair. “Baby…” Waverly whimpered as her body barreled over the edge. Nicole knew her scalp was going to be sore in the morning by the way Waverly merciless yanked at her locks but to hear the brunette call her baby again was worth the pain. She eased Waverly down from her high and gently pulled out from the slick core of her lover. Nicole cleaned the rest of Waverly’s arousal from her folds before slowly rising to her feet.

“Damn, Waves,” Nicole rasped out as she wiped the fluid on her hands off on Waverly’s thigh. She wrapped her arms around a tan middle and relaxed into the feeling of Waverly’s arms around her shoulders. Nicole held the brunette’s gaze and fought back the urge to lay it all out on the line. She wanted all of Waverly, but not if it meant losing the little bit she already had. Waverly looked back at Nicole with a sweetness in her eyes that made the redhead’s stomach flutter. She leaned in to press their foreheads together and with a smile she joked, “baby, huh?” The question earned her a light tug at the ends of her red locks and she pressed a light kiss to the tip of Waverly’s nose. 

“It slipped,” Waverly rolled her eyes and gave a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips. Tan legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist and she took a moment to run her hands up and down Waverly’s back. She pulled away from the kiss to give a low laugh and shook her head.

“Twice?” Nicole chuckled and brought a hand to Waverly’s cheek. She gave the now warm skin there a stroke with her thumb. The energy between them was no longer the magnetic, electrifying pull but instead, it was a softer, more intimate, atmosphere. Waverly leaned into the touch before turning her head to kiss Nicole’s palm. 

“It’s just a word, you pain in the ass,” Waverly murmured against the weathered skin of Nicole’s palm. Nicole let out a small snicker and shook her head softly. Playfulness filled the space between them again but Nicole felt a small pang in the pit of her stomach. Waverly’s fingers gingerly gripped Nicole’s chin and she pulled the redhead towards her until their eyes met again. “Hey,” Waverly whispered, her fingers swept across Nicole’s jawline and she gave an innocent smile up to the taller woman. “If you can’t handle me saying baby then I won’t. I mean, I know I made that rule and broke it, but if it’s too much I won’t because I want to keep having sex with you and-”

Nicole cut off Waverly and pressed their lips together in a melodic kiss. Her hands ran up to tangle into in chestnut curls as their lips moved together with passion. Nicole teased Waverly’s bottom lip with her tongue and hummed when she felt nails run up and down her back. Nicole felt the desperate heat of her core kindle into flame when Waverly sucked on the slick muscle of her tongue. The redhead was sure that her underwear was completely ruined at this point. Nicole pulled away from the kiss and caught her breath while brown and hazel eyes connected. “It’s fine with me, if it’s fine with you, babe,” Nicole enunciated “babe” with a firm kiss to Waverly’s lips. She massaged the base of Waverly’s head with her fingertips and pulled away to look at Waverly.

“Fine by me…” Waverly smiled and used her legs to pull Nicole closer. “Now, bring me to bed, I need to give you my thank you present,” the brunette smirked and nipped Nicole’s swollen lower lip. Nicole let out a low moan and grabbed the curve of Waverly’s hips. She pulled Waverly’s petite body forward until their fronts were flush together. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Nicole nodded with a giggle and turned around so her back was to Waverly’s front. “Come on,” Nicole urged with a grin and Waverly laughed at the silliness of it all. These moments made Nicole grateful for her dynamic with Waverly. It was easy for them to ebb and flow from seriousness to playfulness. It was something that Nicole had yet to experience with any other of her previous lovers. Waverly wrapped her legs and arms around Nicole and pressed her nose into red tresses. 

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, you’re something else,” Waverly chuckled as Nicole began to stride through the kitchen with the smaller woman clinging to her back. Her hands held Waverly at the back of muscular thighs and a smile swept across her lips when the brunette pressed a kiss to her neck. “I kept thinking about you all day,” Waverly mumbled into ivory skin and Nicole bit her own lip to stifle a moan that formed in her throat. She focused on climbing up the stairs one step at a time but with the way Waverly worked at her neck it was difficult. “How you make me feel with your tongue. The way you find these little spots on my body that drive me crazy. How you can be so gentle yet so rough at the same time,” Waverly admitted while placing kisses along Nicole’s neck. The words were low and raspy, said as if they were almost meant to be a secret. They finally walked through the threshold of Nicole’s bedroom door and the redhead loosened her grip on tan thighs, allowing Waverly to find her footing on the floor.

“Waves.” Nicole’s voice was shaky as their eyes locked and she tucked a stray curl behind Waverly’s ear. The air between them was heavy and Nicole felt her heart rattle in her chest. Another broken rule, Waverly’s confessions, and fingers working at the buttons of her shirt had the redhead feeling dizzy and in desperate need of touch. Nicole’s stare ran over Waverly’s body as each button slowly came undone. Every curve and dip of tan skin made Nicole want more. Her hands slowly ran up Waverly’s smooth stomach until they were stopped by strong hands.

“My turn,” Waverly stated with a look of determination in her eyes. Power was something Nicole rarely gave up with ease, but she trusted the woman in front of her. With a quick peck to Waverly’s forehead, Nicole removed her hands from tan skin. She watched intently as Waverly undid the last button of her shirt and rolled her head back at the feeling of cool fingers slipping between her hot skin and the shirt. Once the shirt was on the ground, Waverly skated her fingertips over Nicole’s defined stomach. The redhead let out a hushed moan at the delicate touch and resisted every urge to throw Waverly onto the bed. “You’re gorgeous, Nicole,” Waverly smiled up at her and Nicole felt herself melt into the touch. 

“Waverly,” Nicole groaned when Waverly’s fingers began to unhook her belt. The sound of metal unclasping filled the room and Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s shoulders. She rested her chin on the top of Waverly’s head as lips pressed kisses to her neck. Nicole felt the zipper of her pants come undone and she let out a shaky breath. Her ivory fingers toyed with loose locks of chestnut and her lips laid a kiss to the outer shell of Waverly’s ear. “Please,” Nicole whimpered when Waverly boldly dipped her hand into already wet boyshorts. The brunette rubbed the trimmed curls of Nicole’s mound and she threw her head back.

“This for me, Nic?” Waverly asked with a smug grin. The brunette removed her hand from Nicole’s soiled underwear and the redhead let out a desperate whimper at the loss of contact. Nicole noticed the newfound confidence in the brunette and it made her even more turned on. Waverly snuck a finger under the strap of Nicole’s black bra and gave it a light snap. “Off,” Waverly demanded, as she gripped the hems of Nicole’s pants and underwear, pulling them down in one fluid motion. At the same time, Nicole undid the clasp of her own bra and discarded it off to the side. In the blink of an eye, they were both bare and exposed to each other. It was a freeing feeling, to show all of herself  to Waverly and Waverly to her in return. Suddenly Waverly’s hands pushed on her shoulders and she landed on the bed with a huff. 

“Holy shit, Waverly,” Nicole moaned out and watched as Waverly’s eyes hungrily surveyed her own body. There was an almost feral look in Waverly’s eyes and it made Nicole’s core ache for touch. The brunette crawled over Nicole’s body and began to plant hot kisses to ivory skin. Nicole hummed in response as Waverly moved up to kiss the flat plane of her stomach. Nicole’s hips began to rock forward as Waverly teased her stomach with sharp teeth. Her fingers intertwined in Waverly’s hair as the teasing administered to her the muscles of her abdomen made her shake with want.

“So hot, babe,” Waverly mumbled against ivory skin and looked up at Nicole. The term of endearment made Nicole’s heart skip a beat and she gave a light tug to the hair tangled in her fingers. Waverly gave a nip to the tone muscles before kissing up to the swell of Nicole’s breast. The confidence that once lit Waverly’s eyes seemed to falter and Nicole caressed the brunette’s cheek. 

“Hey, look at me,” Nicole cooed and rubbed small circles on Waverly’s cheekbone. “Your speed here,” the redhead assured and smiled back at Waverly who beamed up at her. Waverly gave a shy nod and shifted her body so her thigh was pressed against Nicole’s aching center. Nicole felt Waverly’s own arousal on her thigh and she let out a soft whimper. Curious hands ran up Nicole’s front to her breast and their lips brushed together lightly. “W-Waves,” Nicole groaned when she felt a hand palm her breast. The contact made Nicole’s hips arch up, creating a friction against her clit that sent ripples of pleasure through her body. 

“I need you to tell me,” Waverly admitted and looked into Nicole’s brown eyes. The redhead knew this wasn’t a power-play like before in the kitchen, it was Waverly asking for help. Earlier in the week they briefly talked about how nervous Waverly was to reciprocate during sex. Nicole knew it wasn’t because Waverly didn’t want to, it was because she was scared that she couldn’t satisfy the redhead. Nicole was one hundred percent sure that Waverly could make her climax with just a single look. 

“You’re going to be great, babe.” Nicole threw caution to the wind with the term of endearment and Waverly blushed with a small smile. She took the lead for a moment and shifted their legs until Waverly was settled between her ivory ones. Nicole leaned up and pressed a kiss to Waverly’s lips. Nicole took one of Waverly’s hand and slowly guided it down to her wet center. “You’ve got this, Waves,” Nicole reassured and released Waverly’s hand, letting the brunette take charge. With Waverly’s weight on top of her, Nicole wrapped her legs around the brunette’s waist. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet, Nic,” Waverly murmured and buried her face into the nape of Nicole’s neck. The redhead ran her nails up and down Waverly’s muscular back as she felt fingers explore her wet folds. Her hips bucked up to meet Waverly’s touch and a whimper escaped her lips. Waverly kissed at Nicole’s neck before finding her pulse point. With no warning, Waverly sank her teeth deep into sensitive skin. 

“Fuck,” Nicole cried at the feeling of sharp teeth penetrating her skin. She smiled at the thought of the mark it was going to make, a badge she most certainly would wear with pride. Waverly slipped two fingers between Nicole’s swollen, slick folds and collected the arousal there. Nicole had one hand wound tight in Waverly’s hair and the other ran mindlessly up and down a tan back. “Please, baby, touch me,” Nicole begged and gave a sharp tug at Waverly’s lock, pulling her face up to her own to look her in the eyes. It was an intimacy neither of them expected but  neither shied away from, as Waverly leaned in to pepper Nicole’s face with light pecks.

“So demanding,” Waverly tsked and pressed two fingers, wet from Nicole’s arousal, to the redhead’s clit. Nicole’s hips jerked at the touch and she surged forward to crash their lips together in a searing kiss. Waverly drew small circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves and Nicole dug her nails the flesh of a tan shoulder blade. Her hips rolled in rhythm to the beat Waverly provided and Nicole pulled away to catch her breath.

“Just like that,” Nicole encouraged Waverly and the brunette pressed harder on her clit. She had always been receptive to touch at the bundle of nerves, but with Waverly being the one doing the touching, Nicole felt the tell-tale signs of climax already building. She pushed on Waverly’s lower back with the heels of her feet, pinning the smaller woman to her as her hips began to speed up their pace. Nicole felt the hotness of Waverly’s lips move from her mouth, over the sore bruise of her pulse point, and to her collarbone. “Baby, I’m so close,” Nicole confessed and scratched her nails along Waverly’s back. In response, Waverly rubbed Nicole’s clit quicker and rougher, just how Nicole liked it. As soon as Waverly bit down on the ridge of Nicole’s collarbone the fire building within the redhead released. “Waverly,” Nicole screamed as her back arched off of the bed, hips jerked wildly, and hands fell to her sides to pull at the bed sheets.

“I’ve got you, babe,” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear after releasing ivory skin from her teeth. Her fingers slowed their motion and Nicole settled back down on the bed. She felt her body relax and Waverly pull her hand away from her core. Nicole watched as Waverly brought her fingers, the ones coated with her arousal, to her mouth to suck off the moisture. They kept eye contact throughout the action until Nicole pulled Waverly down for a kiss. She hummed when the brunette rested on top of her - finding comfort in Waverly’s weight. “Was that okay?” Waverly asked and looked up at Nicole with doubt in her eyes. Nicole felt her heart pang with sadness that woman before her could even question her abilities. With the comfort of their skin pressed together, Nicole gave a tender kiss to the top of Waverly’s head. 

“Okay? Waves, that was incredible,” Nicole assured Waverly with another kiss to chestnut hair. She brought a hand up to Waverly’s jaw and softly urged the brunette to look at her. “You were amazing and made me feel so good,” Nicole nodded and smiled at Waverly, ignoring the way her stomach fluttered at the gentle circles the brunette drew on her chest. “You sure you’ve never been with a girl before? Because damn, Earp, you’ve got some serious skills,” Nicole praised and pressed a sweet kiss to Waverly’s lips. A blush crept its way onto Waverly’s cheeks and she pulled away to hide her face into Nicole’s neck. 

“You sure?” Waverly muffled into the warmth of ivory skin and Nicole let out a light laugh. Her lips pressed into the top of chestnut hair again and she smiled at patterns Waverly drew on her sternum. Nicole rubbed soothing circles on Waverly’s back, mindful of the scratches she had left there, and nodded her head.

“I’m sure, beautiful girl. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Nicole wasn’t just talking about Waverly’s abilities in bed, and by the way the brunette’s head snapped up to look at her, she was sure Waverly knew it too. There was a moment of stillness between them, a pause that could end dastardly depending on Waverly’s reaction. Nicole’s nerves coursed through her and she tried her best to steady her breathing.

“Well, I am a quick learner,” Waverly broke the tension with a chuckle and Nicole audibly sighed in relief. The brunette shifted slightly, one leg draped over Nicole’s, her head on her chest, and her hand now drawing those same nonsensical patterns on her stomach. “So… we are really saying forget it to rules one and two, huh?” Waverly asked with a playful tone. Nicole’s eyes fluttered at the soft touches to her stomach and she massaged Waverly’s scalp in appreciation. 

“If I remember correctly, you broke them both first,” Nicole countered and laughed when Waverly rolled her hazel eyes. She kissed a tan forehead before looking over at the clock on her wall. It was somehow 7 o’clock and Nicole knew by the time Waverly gathered herself and ate something it would be closer to eight. “You staying the night? It’s just that it’s late already and you’ve told me about the moose on your ride home, so...” Nicole trailed off and shrugged her shoulders, earning another eye roll from Waverly.

“If that’s okay with you… not like you have a choice,” Waverly quipped with a smirk and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. The brunette rolled away from Nicole, causing her to cock her head to the side in confusion. “I’m going to run downstairs and feed Calamity and grab us some food,” Waverly clarified with a grin and stood up from the bed. Nicole surveyed the damaged she had done to Waverly’s back and made a mental note be gentle with her later. 

“This is my apartment… shouldn’t I be doing that?” Nicole questioned with an almost defiant tone. Waverly turned around to face her and Nicole swallowed hard at the brunette’s fit body. A kiss was pressed to her lips quickly and then Waverly walked away to Nicole’s dresser.

“Will you just let someone take care of you for once, Haught,” Waverly shook her head and opened a few of the dresser drawers before finding what she wanted. Nicole watched as Waverly put on one of her old hockey shirts and a pair of her sleeping boxers. The sight lit a new type of fire within her and she pushed the feeling down. “I’ll be back,” Waverly winked at Nicole before stepping out of the room. 

“I’m fucked,” Nicole muttered to herself and rolled out of bed to get some clothes for herself. She could hear Waverly talking to Calamity Jane as she threw on a tank top and pair of boxers. Her mind raced with possibilities, both good and bad, of how their arrangement could end. Nicole meant it when she said she had never been more sure of anything in her life before. She knew that Waverly meant something to her from the moment they met. Nicole got lost in her head for a moment as she sat on the edge of her bed staring into the open of her room. The future scared her, but a future with Waverly seemed a hell of a lot less terrifying than one without it.

“I have PB & J’s,” Waverly sing-songed as she walked into the room. Nicole greeted her with a smile and felt her heartstrings pull at the sight of Waverly in her college hockey shirt. The brunette settled next to Nicole on the bed and handed her a plate. 

“Thanks, Waves,” Nicole smiled and took the plate from Waverly. They ate their sandwiches in comfortable silence and once they were done Nicole grabbed the empty plates. She walked the plates over to the dresser and once they were discarded she walked back to Waverly on the bed. In the meantime, Waverly had already made herself comfortable under the sheets and smiled sweetly at Nicole.

“What?” Nicole asked as she slipped into bed next to Waverly. The redhead laid on her back and Waverly wasted no time curling against Nicole’s side. There was a sense of safety that covered. Her arm wrapped around Waverly’s shoulder and her other hand met the brunette’s on her stomach. 

“I’m just happy it was you, Nicole” Waverly smiled and looked up at Nicole. She was confused by the statement and played with Waverly’s fingers - tilting her head to the side. “I’m happy my first time with a girl, both receiving and giving, was with you,” Waverly explained and Nicole’s heart began to race. Their fingers intertwined and Nicole pressed a long, gentle kiss to Waverly’s forehead. 

“Me too, Waverly.” Nicole let out a quiet sigh and she rubbed Waverly’s back. They fit together perfectly, like it was meant to be, and Nicole fought back every urge that told her to confess her true feelings. Her thoughts were broken up when Waverly pressed a kissed to her covered chest. 

“Are you going home for Christmas?” Waverly asked then rested her chin on Nicole’s sternum. Nicole ran a hand through chestnut hair and felt her heart sink in that moment. Waverly must have picked up on the shift because she brought her hand to gently caress her cheek. 

“No… We’re still not really on talking terms,” Nicole shrugged and leaned into Waverly’s touch. Sadness filled Waverly’s eyes and Nicole shook her head. “Hey, there is no reason the be sad. They made it clear they wouldn’t support a daughter being an attorney for the province. If they wanna be irresponsible hippies then that’s their choice. I’ve made mine,” she stated and looked at Waverly with a sense of sureness. From time to time she missed her parents, but then she would think of their absence during her childhood, and their disgust when she told them she wanted to be a DA. Nicole knew she was better without them. “You excited to go back to Purgatory?” Nicole questioned and pressed another kiss to the top of Waverly’s head. 

“Yes and no,” Waverly sighed and rested her head on Nicole’s chest. Nicole watched as Waverly’s thumbed ran over her knuckles and she sank further into the touch. “I’m really excited to see Gus and Wynonna but Champ has been texting almost none stop. He wants to meet up and apparently three no’s haven’t gotten the message across yet,” Waverly groaned and Nicole tensed at the name of Waverly’s ex-boyfriend. She closed her eyes and focused on the little touches instead of the jealousy that began to bubble within her. “And I’m going to miss you,” Waverly confessed and turned her head to look up a Nicole. Moments like these made Nicole weak and tore at her all the same.

“I’ll miss you too, Earp,” Nicole smiled and felt the end of the bed shift slightly, the signs of a full and happy Calamity Jane settling for sleep. She leaned in and gave Waverly a sweet kiss. “We’ll just have to make up for it when you get back,” Nicole winked and Waverly groaned at the redhead’s usual cockiness.

“Shut up, Haught,” Waverly smiled against Nicole’s lips and she gave the smaller woman a soft squeeze before pulling away. She reached over and turned off the light, smiling at the silhouette of Waverly in the moonlight that peeked through the bedroom window. Their legs intertwined and Nicole pulled Waverly closer to her body. “Goodnight, Nic,” Waverly whispered into quiet of the room, the only other sound coming from a purring Calamity Jane.

“Night, Waves,” Nicole echoed and kissed Waverly’s forehead as the brunette burrowed into her chest. They stayed tangled within each other for a while until Waverly turned her back Nicole. On cue, Nicole draped her arm around Waverly’s middle and the brunette settled back into her. She melted into the smaller woman’s warmth and slipped her hand under the old shirt to rub small circles on Waverly’s stomach. Nicole kissed brown locks and nested into the comfort of Waverly. “Sleep well, Waverly,” Nicole murmured and closed her eyes. She felt Waverly’s hand rest upon her own and she let out a content sigh.

“Sleep well, babe,” Waverly whispered so softly that Nicole was sure she wasn’t meant to hear it - but she heard it. It was enough to reignite a desire for something more in Nicole but she was quick to put out that thought - reminding herself that something is better than nothing. Soon Nicole began to feel herself fall into a dreamless sleep. Her body tight against Waverly’s felt secure and warm, and without realizing, her breathing matched the woman’s in her arms.

When Nicole woke up it was in a similar fashion to the morning after their first night together - empty bed and morning light from the windows shining on her. The difference was this time instead of a sticky note, an actual note written on a piece of paper from one of Nicole’s notebook rested by her phone. She examined the way Waverly’s script swirled her name and she wondered how the woman could make her feel this way about handwriting.

_ “Nicole, _

_ Thank you for last night. Thank you for your patience and your gentleness. I truly meant it when I said I’m glad my first time with a girl was with you. I know that I’m the one who keeps breaking the rules but we can’t break anymore. Okay, Haughtie? ;) _

_ Calamity Jane has been fed and coffee is in the pot again. I grabbed a bagel and some peanut butter for the road. I also took your shirt, boxers, a hoodie, and sweatpants with me. I wasn’t driving back to Purgatory in that uncomfortable skirt. Sorry, not sorry. _

_ Anyway, thanks again for everything. I hope you enjoy your Christmas. I’ll FaceTime you at some point - maybe when Gus and Wynonna are out of the house ;). Text you when I get home. _

_ -W _

_ P.S. - You’re going to want to buy cover up for that hickey on your neck. I can’t imagine Dolls will approve.” _

Nicole sighed and put the note in her nightstand drawer to meet the sticky note from their first night together. She grabbed her phone and she noticed a text from Waverly sent at 7 a.m. “Waverly Earp?” Nicole questioned to herself and opened the message. A smile graced her lips and she felt her heart flutter at the image on the screen. Waverly was wearing her college team hockey sweatshirt, the one with number 17 and Haught on the arm. From the looks of it the brunette wasn’t wearing pants as the hem of the sweatshirt dropped at the beginning of her thighs and Waverly’s tan legs were exposed. The picture was a “mirror selfie” and in the background, Nicole could make out her own sleeping form in bed. Nicole bit her lip and put her phone face down on her bed. She ran her hands over her face and let out a deep, low sigh, “Fuck.” Calamity Jane jumped up on the bed and meowed loudly before settling on Nicole’s chest. She scratched behind the Maine Coon’s ears and closed her eyes. Three weeks without Waverly was going to be the death her. She already missed the brunette’s sweet smell, her soft lips, and gentle touch. The new semester seemed so far out of reach, but if Waverly kept sending pictures like that, it was going to be a hell of a lot manageable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. Feel free to leave comments and kudos. It really means a lot to me. Also feel free to follow me on tumblr @sohaughtinhere. As a warning I might not be as quick to update because softball season started up again (insert stereotypical lesbian joke here) and this gal is coaching. I'll try my hardest to get updates to you all in a reasonable manner.


	3. No Morning After Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is an excellent gift giver. Nicole almost ruins it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! I hope you all enjoy!

It was her 23rd birthday, but more importantly, Waverly was coming home in eight days. They were halfway through winter break, and as each day passed Nicole longed to see the brunette again. Most nights Nicole quelled her cravings by running through the memories of their time between sheets together and attempting to erase the ache in her core with her own fingers. She was never truly satisfied without Waverly moaning below her. Nicole missed her beyond the physical need. She missed their long conversations and light banter. Of course, they texted nonstop and shared a few calls, but she missed looking into deep, complex, hazel eyes. Nicole held onto the small chance she got to see the brunette from last night.

_January 4th, 2019_

_Nicole sighed and rubbed her now dry eyes. She had been staring at the damn computer screen for too long and she desperately needed a break from planning. As if on cue, the happy, melodic tone of a FaceTime call came through her phone and Nicole almost squealed at Waverly’s name on the screen. She accepted the call and smiled brightly at the sight of Waverly on her screen. The brunette was wearing her hockey sweatshirt and it was almost enough to make Nicole scream._

_“Niiiiiiiiiccccc,” Waverly called out and raised a wine glass to her camera in what seemed to be cheers. Nicole laughed at the gesture and shook her head._

_“A little drunk there, huh, Waves?” Nicole asked with a chuckle and smiled at the brunette through the camera._

_“Just a lil’ b-” Waverly confirmed before being cut off by another woman entering the shot. She had dark, wavy hair and looked a little older than Waverly. It clicked in Nicole’s head. This was Wynonna._

_“Damn, baby girl! You told me the last name was Haught and that she was an animal in bed but damn. If you don’t date her I will,” Wynonna blurted out in between sips of whiskey. The older Earp winked at Nicole through the camera before slipping out of view._

_“Wyn!” Waverly hissed under her breath as her cheeks flushed. Nicole just bit her lip and beamed at the screen, longing for the real thing. “Anyway, it’s your birthday tomorrow! Are you excited?” Waverly asked with curiosity in her eyes._

_“Meh, everyone is home for break so I’ll just be here by my lonesome,” Nicole shrugged. She wanted Waverly there with her, to hold and touch and kiss._

_“I know, but… my present will be worth the wait. I promise,” Waverly smirked and winked at Nicole through the camera. Nicole rolled her eyes and was about to inquire when a new voice came through._

_“Come on now, Waverly. We’re gonna start this sexy, hunk train with or without you!” Nicole scrunched her face up at the remark and Waverly laughed._

_“That was Gus and she’s referring to Magic Mike,” Waverly explained but Nicole still shook her head in distaste. “I’ll text you, okay?” Waverly smiled and Nicole nodded before hitting the end button. She was disappointed with how short the call was but if her birthday present was anything like her thank you present Nicole was certainly going to enjoy it._

The memory of their exchange from last night filled Nicole with warmth. She was curled up on the couch, mindless staring at the TV playing Parks and Rec. Calamity Jane, who was curled up on her lap sudden woke and starred in the direction of the front door. Confused, Nicole scratched behind the cat’s ears and calmed her, “What... is there danger outside, kid?” It was said lightly but the knock on the door startled them both. The Maine Coon jumped into the air then scurried under the coffee table, and Nicole shot up from her restful position to a fighting stance. She racked her mind to figure out who could be knocking at her door at eight-thirteen on a Saturday night but was drawing a blank. It took her a moment, but Nicole gained some confidence and walked over to the door. With an exhale, she opened the door and was immediately tackled to the ground. Nicole heard the door close and she opened her eyes to find a smirking Waverly on top of her.

“Happy birthday, Nic,” Waverly grinned and leaned down to press a quick peck to Nicole’s lip. Her heart pounded in its bone cage and she brought her hands up to rest on Waverly’s hips. Their eyes locked and Nicole swore she could feel the 100 kilowatt current between them. It was her 23rd birthday and Waverly was there with her, well, there on top of her. Nicole would have believed it was a dream if it wasn’t for the dull throb at her tailbone that told her otherwise.

“What are you doing here?” Nicole asked in confusion. She took a moment to soak the image in. There Waverly was, straddling her on her kitchen floor, wearing her clothes, with a look of lust in her eyes. It didn’t take long for Nicole to feel the heat begin to bubble low in her stomach. She ran her hands down to Waverly’s thighs and gave them a playful squeeze.

“It’s your birthday… I had to give you some presents,” Waverly stated in a matter of fact manner, faking innocence as she began to grind her hips against Nicole’s. The action caused the redhead to let out a moan and she rocked her hips up to meet Waverly’s. They had both missed one another’s touch, Nicole knew that much from some of their more risqué texts, and it showed in their actions.

“So thoughtful,” Nicole smirked before leaning up to press a kiss on Waverly’s lips. She was stopped by strong hands before their mouths could meet and let out a small whimper. It had been well over a week since Nicole kissed Waverly properly and she knew a single peck wouldn’t tame her hunger.

“I would love for us to have sex on your dirty kitchen floor,” Waverly began, Nicole almost protested the dirty comment but kept her mouth realizing she couldn’t remember the last time she swept, “but your presents involve taking this upstairs.” The brunette rolled her hips down one final time before standing up and extending a hand to Nicole. Nicole groaned at the action and already felt the slick heat between her legs.

“Presents? As in multiple?” Nicole questioned as she accepted the brunette’s hand. Soon she was on her feet and following Waverly up the stairs. She noticed the duffel bag in Waverly’s hand as they climbed the stairs and felt a happy flutter in her chest. The brunette actually planned to stay the night this time. It wasn’t a post sex, tired decision, it was a conscious choice to spend the night together.

“Yes, multiple,” Waverly smiled over her shoulder. They walked into Nicole’s bedroom and Waverly pulled over the chair from the corner of the room to the center of the open space. “Sit,” Waverly demanded and Nicole cocked her eyebrow at the sudden confidence the brunette displayed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Nicole chuckled and sat on the wooden chair. She wiped her sweaty palms on her sweatpants and she watched Waverly pull a blue bandanna out from her bag. Nicole instantly felt a chill down her spine at the sight. They had talked about experimenting a little more during their hookups and the thought alone drove Nicole mad. Now though, with Waverly exaggerating the sway in her hips as she walked over to her, Nicole felt like she was going to explode from the anticipation.

“No taking this off until I say so. Okay, birthday girl?” Waverly asked in a raspy tone. All Nicole could do was nod and press her thighs together in a vain attempt to control the desire forming in her core. Waverly placed another fleeting peck to Nicole’s lips before wrapping the bandanna around her head to cover brown eyes. The hairs at the base of Nicole’s neck rose at the action. She wasn’t used to giving up control in the bedroom but Waverly made her throw away all of her previously held convictions. “No peeking, either, Haught. If you do you’ll be punished,” Waverly taunted with a light nip to Nicole’s bottom lip.

“Jesus, Waves. What’s gotten into you?” Nicole asked with a playful tone. With her vision blocked, she used her other senses to gauge the situation. She picked up on the sound of her closet door opening and her mind raced with possibilities. There was shuffling about and Nicole could tell that Waverly was changing by the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

“Hopefully you later tonight,” Waverly quipped back and Nicole bit her lip to hold back a moan. She had craved the younger woman deeply over the holiday break. The teasing and waiting only caused her to want Waverly more. Her ears picked up on the sound of her speaker booting on and then she heard the familiar opening tune to Big and Rich’s Save a Horse.

_“DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!”_

The tune echoed in the room and then it hit Nicole. Waverly was going to give her a lap dance. Her mouth became bone dry while her core flooded with lust. She could hear Waverly walk over to her and soon the blindfold was removed from her face.

“Holy shit,” Nicole whimpered at the sight before her. Waverly was wearing one of Nicole’s flannels that was just long enough for the tail to barely cover the brunette’s perfect ass. Her hair was down in small waves and resting on top of her head was Nicole’s old Stetson from her summers as a farm hand back home. “Oh my god,” Nicole stuttered and licked her lips as her eyes scanned over Waverly’s tanned legs. Just as the began first verse of the song played, Waverly straddled Nicole and put her lips to the redhead’s ear.

“Happy Birthday, Haughty,” Waverly husked then dismounted Nicole’s lap. Nicole whined at the loss of contact but quickly shut up when Waverly turned around and pressed her ass into her front. She brought her hands to Waverly’s swaying hips and was rewarded with a smirk thrown over a flannel-clad shoulder. Waverly moved her body in beat to the song as Nicole’s hands ran up her back. The brunette leaned back into Nicole’s touch then quickly shifted to face the older woman.

_“So I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city.”_

As the chorus began Waverly sat in Nicole’s lap again. This time, Nicole massaged the bare thighs on either side of her and bucked her hips up to grind against Waverly’s core. The woman on top of her rolled her hips down to meet Nicole. She already knew that her own underwear was completely ruined from her arousal, but who could blame her? Waverly Fucking Earp was giving her a private lap dance, it was sexy and sensual, and quite possibly the best birthday gift she had ever received.

“Waves…” Nicole gritted through her teeth as Waverly rolled down on her lap. Her hands slowly ran up tan thighs but were stopped before they could sneak under the flannel. Waverly looked down at her with determination in her eyes. Nicole’s want ached within her as Waverly dismounted again.

“No more touching or I’ll have to tie you up,” Waverly grinned and slowly began to unbutton the flannel. Nicole’s breath caught in her throat as hazel eyes never left her brown one. She couldn't tell if it was from sight in front of her or the thought of Waverly tying her up. Either way, she was sure the brunette was trying to kill her. Soon the small opening between the buttons was teasing Nicole with the slimmest of views of Waverly’s toned stomach. Nicole watched with clouded eyes as Waverly showed off the reason why she was head-cheerleader back in high school. The brunette bent down low then slowly pulled herself back up, making sure to give Nicole a full view of her ass.

_“She had me begging for salvation all night long.”_

The final chorus played through the speakers and Waverly sauntered her way back to Nicole. With deliberate and timed actions, Waverly slowly slid the flannel off of her body, exposing her tan skin to Nicole. With Waverly bare in front of her, sans her panties and the Stetson, Nicole let out a shaky breath. God, it was a sight to see, one that had Nicole almost begging for permission to touch the woman in front of her.

“So beautiful,” Nicole whispered as Waverly mounted her once more. The brunette wrapped the flannel around Nicole’s shoulders as the song faded out, the only sound in the room now coming from their own ministrations. Pale hands found home on Waverly’s hips and Nicole pulled the brunette closer to her until she felt the warmth of the younger woman’s core on her stomach through the thin material of her tank top. “Fuck, Waverly,” she moaned out when the brunette began to grind her core against her stomach.

“I hoped you liked it,” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear then moved her lips to a sharp jawline. Waverly sucked on the defined edge and it made Nicole buck her hips up into the woman on her lap. Her hands skated up the toned muscles of Waverly’s stomach to swell of her breasts. She paused and looked into hazel eyes before taking the flesh into her hands. “God, I missed you…” Waverly groaned out and rolled her hips down into Nicole. The redhead gently kneaded Waverly’s breasts as their lips finally met for a passionate kiss. Nicole ran her tongue along Waverly’s bottom lip and felt the electricity between them when the brunette opened her mouth to accept the slick muscle. Tongues battled for dominance as Nicole took Waverly’s hard nipples between thumb and forefinger, teasing them lightly. After a moment, Nicole moved her hands to the back of Waverly’s thighs and the smaller woman was quick to follow. Tan legs wrapped around Nicole’s strong middle as the redhead stood up. “I didn’t know if it was your thing,” Waverly smiled against Nicole’s lips before pulling away. With one arm draped around Nicole’s shoulders, Waverly used her free hand to move the Stetson from her head onto Nicole’s.

“Baby, that’s-that’s everybody’s thing,” Nicole chuckled and used her strength to move Waverly over to the bed. She dropped the smaller woman onto the mattress and smirked when Waverly let out an airy huff. “Miss Earp, are you ready for a ride?” Nicole asked in a faux, southern drawl and tipped the Stetson towards the woman on her bed. Waverly rolled her eyes as Nicole tossed the Stetson off to the side. Their eyes locked and the magnetic current between them caused the redhead to feel a new wave of arousal.

“You need to be more naked,” Waverly stated with a raised eyebrow and took her own bottom lip between her teeth. Nicole laughed and began to shed the layers on her body. Never breaking eye contact with Waverly, she slowly pulled her sweatpants down to reveal a pair of green boy shorts. Nicole discarded the pants off to the side and winked at Waverly before lifting her tank top up and over her head. She wasn’t surprised when she heard Waverly let out a shaky “fuck.” There was no bra under her tank top and when the article of clothing was removed, Nicole’s breasts were exposed completely to Waverly.

“Like what you see, Waves?” Nicole asked with a grin and crawled onto the bed, Waverly just nodded her response. Her eyes surveyed the smooth skin of Waverly’s body before she leaned down and pressed light kisses to tan legs. Slowly, she started at Waverly’s calves and moved to the sensitive skin of the brunette’s knees. Waverly rolled her hips up as Nicole took the ticklish flesh between her teeth. She looked up at Waverly, whose eyes were hazy with want, and pressed her lips to the inside of smooth thighs.

“Mhm, I like what I feel too,” Waverly moaned and tangled her fingers into Nicole’s auburn locks. With a grin, she kissed the taut muscles of Waverly’s stomach and hummed when she felt a tug at her hair in response. Nicole ran her tongue up the defined line of Waverly’s abdomen. “Babe,” Waverly husked out as her the tone muscles of her stomach flexed under Nicole’s teasing. Hearing the term of endearment leave Waverly’s lips sent a wave of warmth and comfort through Nicole and she pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to the valley of the smaller woman’s breasts.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Waverly Earp,” Nicole hummed into the smooth skin of Waverly’s chest. Skilled fingers worked her scalp and she melted into the touch. Their eyes met again and Nicole moved her lips to one of Waverly’s perky peaks. With a wink, she swirled her tongue around an erect nipple and felt strong legs hook around her waist. Her lips wrapped around the bud and she sucked gently.

“God, Nic,” Waverly whimpered and pulled at the locks of red in her hands. The tug sent a jolt down to Nicole’s core and she knew her center was wet with want. She released the peak with a soft “pop” and looked up at Waverly. The brunette’s lips were parted and her breathing was labored as Nicole kissed up to her chin. The redhead nipped softly at Waverly’s jawline and her hands moved to grip the brunette’s hips.

“You ready for a ride, cowgirl?” Nicole asked in that fake southern accent again. Before Waverly could respond she rolled onto her back and dragged the smaller girl on top of her. Hazel eyes glimmered with desire and Nicole licked her lips at the view above her. There was something so erotic about Waverly straddling her with their clothed cores so close together. Nicole ran her hands along the brunette’s strong stomach until she was palming her lover’s breasts. “I missed kissing you, and touching you, and tasting you,” Nicole confessed while she teased Waverly’s nipples between her fingers. Waverly ground her hips against Nicole’s tone stomach and the redhead could feel the heat coming from her core. “And I missed fucking you,” Nicole almost growled out and Waverly looked down at her with fire.

“Then fuck me,” Waverly hissed when Nicole gave an extra hard pinch to the dusty nipples between her fingers. Nicole let out a throaty groan and moved her hands to Waverly’s pink underwear. On cue, Waverly lifted her hips as Nicole looped her fingers around the material and pulled the article down long legs just to toss it away with abandon. Nicole instinctually licked her lips at the sight of Waverly’s slick arousal coating her sex. Waverly settled on top of Nicole so her wet core was pressed against the powerful muscles of her stomach.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Nicole groaned out when she felt Waverly’s slick heat rub against her abdomen. Her hands found purchase on Waverly’s hips and followed her lover’s movements. The action was raw and primal, and it made Nicole want to take Waverly without restraint but she had bigger plans. Nicole ran her hands up Waverly’s ribcage and felt her own desire grow between her legs. Waverly picked up her speed against Nicole taut muscles and Nicole noticed the way the brunette held onto the headboard of the bed, knuckles turning white. “Up here,” Nicole demanded and gave a gentle tap to Waverly’s ass, encouraging her to shift up her body. The smaller woman looked at her with confusion and Nicole chuckled, “I want to taste you.” Nicole could see the moment it “clicked” for Waverly and hazel irises gave way to blown pupils.

“Oh? Oh,” Waverly murmured and nodded her head enthusiastically. Nicole guided Waverly’s hips up to her face and gave a small nod before easing the brunette down. Even with Waverly’s thighs around her ears, she could make out the sound of a moan from above her as the woman’s hot sex made contact with her mouth. Nicole groaned against the slick heat on her lips before she ran her tongue up Waverly’s slit. The salty-sweet taste she had grown to crave collected on her tongue and her hands firmly gripped Waverly’s hips. “Oh, fuck, baby,” Waverly gasped and rocked her core into Nicole’s face. The action was powerful and sexy, and it made Nicole’s sex ache with need. She swiped her tongue up and down Waverly’s swollen, wet core, as the woman on top of her continued to roll her hips. With a sudden change, Nicole moved her mouth to Waverly’s clit and wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves. She sucked and pulled at the sensitive skin in the way she learned that Waverly liked.

“Oh my god, Nic!” Waverly yelped as her hips jerked down into Nicole harder than before causing the headboard to slam into the wall. Nicole harshly squeezed the flesh of Waverly’s hips as the brunette bucked against her face. She could tell that Waverly was close to climax by the way the woman’s thighs shook around her head. With determination, she twirled her tongue around Waverly’s clit before suddenly slipping it into her entrance. Nicole hummed at the taste and felt her lower stomach ignite with lust when Waverly’s pace picked up. “Babe, oh my, god… Nic!” Waverly screamed out as her climax washed over her. Waverly rode out her high against Nicole’s face as the redhead lapped at the brunette’s sex until she was satisfied with her clean up job. Waverly shifted down Nicole’s body with shaky movements until they were chest to chest.

“Best birthday present ever,” Nicole chuckled and ran her hands up and down Waverly’s back, soothing the smaller woman post-climax. Waverly shook her head and leaned in to kiss Nicole. Before their mouths could meet, the brunette moved her lips began to clean her own arousal from Nicole’s face. Heat flickered through her body as Waverly’s talented tongue and lips worked against her skin. “Fuck, that’s so hot, babe,” Nicole husked out as their eyes met once Waverly was done. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together while her hands drifted down to Waverly’s ass. Nicole took Waverly’s bottom lip between her teeth and gave the flesh in her hands a soft squeeze. They kissed for a moment before Waverly pulled away to press their foreheads together.

“Hmm, you don’t even know what part two is yet,” Waverly smirked and pressed a light kiss to Nicole’s forehead. Nicole laughed and lightly tapped Waverly’s ass. She was so thankful for the dynamic she had with Waverly. It was nice to go from a sexually charged exchange to a light and goofy atmosphere. It felt natural when she was with the brunette and it tore at her bit by bit knowing it wasn’t for real. Waverly wiggled her ass against Nicole’s hands before rolling off of her. “I’ll be right back,” the brunette assured and Nicole watched her walk over to her duffel bag. She watched with curiosity as Waverly riffled through the bag and made a happy sigh when she found what she wanted.

“Whatcha got there, Waves,” Nicole asked with a grin and shook her head when Waverly turned, hiding whatever she brought behind her back. Waverly bit her own lip and looked down at the ground with a hint of embarrassment. “Hey…” Nicole cooed and sat up, reaching her hand up to tuck a stray curl behind Waverly’s ear. Hazel eyes flickered to meet brown ones and Nicole smiled softly at Waverly.

“Okay, so… I wanted to try something. I remember you mentioned this before when you talked about past flings but I wasn’t sure if you’d want to try it with me but then I said forget it and,” Waverly rushed out and slowly moved whatever she was hiding behind her back to show Nicole. In Waverly’s tan hands was a purple dildo - about six inches long with a decent girth. Nicole felt a shock of desire flood her core when she saw the toy and looked up at Waverly with wide eyes. “I-If you don’t want to I understand. I’m sorry, I should have checked with you fir-” Nicole cut Waverly off by crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. She moved her body to sit on the edge of the bed and enclosed the brunette within her legs. Her hands cupped Waverly’s face and as she pulled away from the kiss she beamed at the smaller woman.

“Of course I want to do this with you. God, Waverly, you are the sexiest woman I have ever met,” Nicole assured her and ran her thumb across a plump lower lip. She watched as Waverly visibly relaxed into her touch and Nicole pressed their foreheads together. “Of course I want you like this. I’ve thought about this, Waves...” she nodded and continued “I imagined using one I already had but this makes sense.” Nicole comforted her and pressed a sweet kiss to Waverly’s cheek. She ran her hands through chestnut locks and Waverly sank into the gesture. “Thank you for trusting me.” It was a sincere and honest thank you - she knew how much trust was needed to make this work. Waverly pecked Nicole’s lips as the redhead took the dildo from her hands. “Let me get my harness,” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s lips and shifted her body so she was standing and the brunette was sitting on the bed.

“I wanted this to be special and honestly, I don’t want to think about all the other girls you’ve fucked with it while you’re inside of me,” Waverly smirked and Nicole let out a soft moan. Hearing Waverly talk like that always turned her on. She snuck a look over to Waverly who winked at her and she rolled her eyes with a chuckle. Nicole went into her nightstand and pulled out her harness, some lube, and a condom, placing them on the surface of the piece of furniture. There was a palpable energy between them and Nicole turned to face the woman on the bed. With their eyes locked, she took off her own underwear - exposing herself completely to Waverly. “Fuck, Nic,” Waverly muttered under her breath and Nicole watched as hazel eyes scanned her body. Nicole grabbed the harness from the nightstand and stepped into it. Her eyes never left Waverly’s as she tightened the straps on the harness until it was snug against her hips.

“Before we start, if at any time you want to stop, or feel uncomfortable, we stop, okay?” Nicole asked and caught Waverly’s lips in a quick peck. Waverly nodded her consent and Nicole began rig the dildo to the harness. She worked the O-ring, made sure the silicone shaft was secure and gave the harness a final tug to ensure everything was in place. Waverly looked at her with intense hunger and Nicole bit her lip. Nicole had never really felt sexy whenever she was wearing a strap-on but the way Waverly eyed her made her feel wanted.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Waverly rasped out and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to face Nicole. Waverly had a way of knowing what to say and when to say it, Nicole thought as she found her confidence standing in front of her. She looked down at the brunette who was sitting on the bed and watched as Waverly grabbed the condom from the nightstand with a confused look.

“Quicker clean up and safer sex so...,” Nicole shrugged and Waverly nodded in response and placed it back on the nightstand. With speed and deliberation, Nicole was spun around quickly and then pushed to sit on the bed by the brunette. With positions reserved, Waverly leaned down and connected their lips together as her hand toyed with the ends of auburn locks. Nicole whimpered when Waverly broke the kiss, but her desperation was soon replaced with a new wave of desire as the brunette grasped the purple shaft in her hand. “Waves,” Nicole groaned as Waverly began to pump her hand along the silicone length. The base of the toy pressed against Nicole’s clit with every downward stroke and her hips rocked up to meet Waverly’s hand.

“Does that feel good, Nic?” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s ear and the redhead knew that goosebumps were beginning to form along her arms. She felt hot lips press along her neck, closely followed by teeth sinking into her pulse point. Nicole brought her hands to Waverly’s ass and kneaded the flesh there. The brunette sucked hard on her ivory skin and Nicole’s hips rolled in response. “You are so sexy and so strong and so, so _beautiful_ ,” Waverly’s softened at the last word and Nicole took a shaky inhale. Their eyes met and Nicole felt that familiar feeling swell inside of her again. A feeling that made her want to jump off the cliff and know that she’d fly. Instead, she distracted herself with the feeling of Waverly’s hand stroking the purple cock with intent. There was a soft kiss to her lips before Waverly dropped to her knees in front of her.

“What are doing, Waverly?” Nicole questioned with wide eyes as Waverly settled between her legs. She watched as the brunette wrapped her fingers around the silicone shaft again and smirked up at Nicole.

“Sucking you off,” Waverly grinned and pressed a kiss to the inside of Nicole’s thighs. Hazel and brown eyes met as Waverly’s tongue darted out to twirl around the tip of the strap-on. Of course, Nicole couldn’t feel Waverly’s tongue, but just watching the brunette work the purple dildo made her weak.

“Fuck, baby,” Nicole moaned and lightly wrapped one of her hands in Waverly’s locks. She bit her own lip when the brunette took the tip into her mouth. Nicole’s fingers gave a gentle tug on chestnut tresses as Waverly began to take the silicone cock deeper into her mouth. Their eyes contact never broke as Waverly took the entire length into her throat. As soon as her lips touched the base of the shaft, forcing pressure at Nicole’s clit, Waverly began to bob her head with fervor. Nicole let out a loud moan and slowly rolled her hips into Waverly’s ready lips. Her fingers tightened their grip on brown strands of hair and she watched in awe as Waverly took all of the shaft on her mouth. She could feel the tip resist at the back of Waverly’s throat but the brunette continued to work the length with ease. It wasn’t about dominating her lover, but Nicole had to admit that sight of Waverly on her knees, sucking the cock sent a particular brand of arousal through her. There was something so erotic about the action. That, added with the feeling of the friction against her clit, made Nicole feel a new wave of want.

“I need you up here now,” Nicole commanded and let go the locks in her fists. Waverly released the tip of the cock with a loud pop and wiped her wet mouth with the back of her hand. Their eyes met and the atmosphere between them was charged and palpable.

“Yes, ma’am,” Waverly agreed and stood to her feet. Nicole dropped her hands down to Waverly’s ass and gave the soft flesh there a rough squeeze. The brunette hummed in appreciation and reached for the condom on the nightstand. “I haven’t decided if I want to ride you or have you fuck me from behind,” Waverly teased then ripped open the wrapper of the condom. She removed the condom and Nicole gave a light tap to Waverly’s ass.

“Two wonderful options,” Nicole smirked and planted a kiss to Waverly’s collarbone. She watched as the brunette rolled the condom down the length. Waverly then grabbed the lube and put a generous amount in her hands. Nicole jerked her hips up as Waverly rubbed the lubricant on the dildo. “God, Waves,” she whined and felt the excess lube wiped on her thigh.

“Lay down,” Waverly instructed against Nicole’s lips and the redhead was quick to obey. She settled on her back, legs slightly spread, and an aching in her center. Nicole watched while Waverly crawled over her body. The brunette sat so the silicone shaft was pressed between their stomachs. “Feels so good, babe,” Waverly whispered as she rubbed her core against the purple cock. Nicole put her hands on Waverly’s hips and let out a grunt when hands were placed on her chest in return.

“Holy shit,” Nicole moaned and rocked beneath Waverly. Feeling the weight of Waverly on top of her coupled with the friction on her clit made her feel too close to the edge too soon. Luckily for Nicole, Waverly halted her motions and shifted to hover her entrance above the dildo.

“I need you inside,” Waverly admitted and slowly lowered herself onto the silicone toy. Nicole let out a shaky breath and watched as Waverly adjusted around the girth until their hips were flush. “Fuck, baby,” Waverly moaned and Nicole ran her hands up a toned torso to the fleshy mounds of the brunette’s breasts. Nicole teased hard nipples as Waverly settled on top of her.

“God, Waverly,” Nicole groaned at the sight before her. The purple cock was completely enveloped by the brunette whose lips were slightly parted in pleasure. Nicole gave the nipples between her fingers a final tease and then slowly ran her hands down Waverly’s ribcage to her hips. The woman on top of her smirked down at her and Nicole almost came right there. There was no doubt in her mind, Waverly Earp would be the death of her. With her hands still firmly pressed into Nicole’s chest, Waverly began to move her body up and down the length of the shaft, using her lover’s torso as leverage. Nicole let out soft moans every time Waverly would sink completely on the purple length which caused the base to hit her clit.

“You feel so good, Nic. I love how you full you make me,” Waverly panted and dig her nails into the sensitive skin of Nicole’s chest. Nicole’s grip tightened around Waverly’s hips. The sensations around made the redhead feel dizzy but she powered through and bucked her hips up in time to meet Waverly. “Oh, fuck,” Waverly cried and moved her hands to either side of Nicole’s head, bringing their faces closer. Nicole moved her hands from Waverly’s hips to her tone ass and used them to help the brunette ride the cock.

“You’re riding me like such a good girl, Waves” Nicole praised and Waverly responded with a low, guttural growl. Their lips crashed together in a fiery, passionate kiss. Tongues met and teeth clashed. It was messy, and rushed, and so, so hot. Waverly picked up her pace and began to sink down on and lift up on the silicone shaft harder and faster. Not to be outdone, Nicole removed her mouth from Waverly’s and brought it to the brunette’s collarbone. She sank her teeth into the ridge of bone and sucked hard while thrusting up into Waverly with purpose.

“Oh my god, baby. I’m so close… Fuck me harder,” Waverly demanded and brought her hips down to meet Nicole’s with a light slap. Nicole responded by digging her nails into Waverly’s ass and pressing hot kisses to her neck. Their rhythm was fast and wild like New Orleans jazz and Nicole knew Waverly was close to the edge by the way the brunette gripped her strong shoulders. With a final thrust up and roll down, Waverly was coming undone on top of her. “Nicole, fuck!” she screamed in pleasure and Nicole felt nails dig into the skin of her shoulders.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me,” Nicole whispered against the warm skin of Waverly’s neck. The brunette’s body jerked with pleasure before dropping limply on top of Nicole. “I got you, Waves,” Nicole assured her and ran soothing circles on her lover’s back. She relaxed into the feeling of Waverly nuzzling into her neck and let out a sigh of content. Her core still ached but with Waverly’s weight on top of her, she felt at ease.

“That was amazing,” Waverly mumbled into Nicole’s neck. The redhead laughed in return but stopped when Waverly groaned, realizing the cock was still buried deep inside of her.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Nicole asked and pressed a kiss to Waverly’s cheek. The brunette shook her head and moved to face Nicole. She brushed loose auburn locks out of her face and Nicole leaned into the gentle touch before turning to kiss her palm.

“Not yet,” Waverly confirmed and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Nicole’s lips. Nicole smiled into the touch and when they pulled away looked deeply into hazel eyes. Every fiber of her being screamed to tell Waverly all the things she made her feel but she knew what would be lost if she did. Waverly must have sensed the internal battle within her because she cupped a rosy cheek and whispered, “What’s wrong, Nic?” Nicole felt her breath catch in her throat and pushed away all of those thoughts.

“Nothing… I was just wondering if you’re up for another round?” Nicole covered her ass with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. Waverly chuckled and leaned down until their lips were centimeters apart.

“Are you, Haughty?” Waverly challenged and that was all it took for Nicole. She wrapped her arms around the brunette’s middle and flipped them expertly, the dildo never slipping out of Waverly’s core in the process. Nicole felt a surge of adrenaline run through her as Waverly eyed her with a mix of shock and arousal. She rested on her forearms and Waverly wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Nicole leaned down to press their foreheads together and she slowly pulled the cock out of Waverly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole whispered and gently pushed the shaft back in Waverly’s entrance until their hips met again. The once charged and electric atmosphere was replaced with one of passion and heat. Brown and hazel eyes met and all Nicole could do was smile down at Waverly.

“Nic,” Waverly whimpered and tangled her hands in Nicole’s hair. They began a slow and steady rhythm, moving together as one. There was something about being chest to chest, bodies pressed into one another, that made Nicole feel connected to Waverly in a way she hadn’t felt before. With every thrust of her hips, Nicole could feel the pressure build in her core. The base of the dildo pressed into her clit and she let out a soft moan. Nicole connected her lips to Waverly’s in a kiss that was tender and sweet. Their hips met with quite smacks and Nicole grinned against plump lips when she felt strong legs wrap around her waist.

“Waverly…” Nicole moaned at the newfound pressure on her lower back and moved a hand up to Waverly’s face. She cupped a blushing cheek and soothed the warm skin there with the pad of her thumb as they continued to move together in beat - filling Waverly up with the cock. Nicole took in the sounds around her - their labored breath, the smack of hips colliding, and the soft moans escaping Waverly’s lips.

“Just like that, Nic,” Waverly encouraged the woman above her and rocked her hips up to meet Nicole’s. Their pace picked up slightly, but it was smoother and slower than when Waverly rode the purple cock. This felt special to Nicole - it was careful and deliberate. It was filled with passion and adoration. “I’m close, baby… Come with me, please,” Waverly begged and looked at Nicole like she was the only thing in the world. Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly with longing and hunger. It was a different hunger than she was used to though - it was a hunger for all of Waverly, not just the physical. She pulled away to look into Waverly’s eyes as she felt hands grip at her shoulders for support.

“Waverly, I l-” Nicole paused before the word slipped and was thankful that Waverly had reached her climax at that moment and missed her mistake. Her heart raced from her orgasm crashing over her as a final thrust hit her clit just right - or maybe it raced from the realization of what she almost said. The feeling of nails digging into her back distracted her from the thought as Waverly shook below her in pleasure.

“Oh fuck! Nic, baby, yes!” Waverly cried as her climax reached its peak and Nicole followed behind. She let out a strangled moan and then collapsed on the brunette below her. They were both still for a moment, cock still deep in Waverly, skin shimmering with sweat, breathing heavy. Nicole rested her head on Waverly’s chest and closed her eyes as she listened to the steady beating of her lover’s heart. She felt the internal conflict that was rising within her subside as Waverly ran a soothing hand through her hair. Nicole took a moment to relax into the touch before stamping a soft kiss to Waverly’s chest.

“I’m going to pull out,” Nicole warned and she slowly slipped the shaft out from Waverly’s core. She heard the brunette whimper at the action but continued until the entire length was free. With a sigh, Nicole rolled onto her back and began to undo the harness from her hips. As she worked the straps, Waverly rolled the condom off of the dildo and tossed it into the trash. Once the rig was loose, Nicole freed herself from the setup and discarded it to the floor. Waverly rolled herself over to Nicole’s position on the bed and rested her head on the redhead’s chest.

“That was…” Waverly murmured and drew patterns on Nicole’s sweat coated stomach. Nicole let out a low laugh and pressed a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head.

“Something,” Nicole finished for Waverly and the brunette turned her head to look up at her lover. “Best birthday ever,” she grinned and stamped a kissed to Waverly’s forehead. The brunette blushed in response and buried her face into Nicole’s chest. These were the moments that made Waverly, well, Waverly. She was a woman who could go from dirty talk while riding a silicone cock to bashfully hiding from a compliment.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Waverly smiled and pressed a kiss to Nicole’s chest. Nicole could only grin and roll her eyes at the coyness of it all. She was about to speak when suddenly a loud meow filtered into the room. The large, ginger cat jumped onto a nightstand and looked at the two women with anger in her yellow eyes.

“Holy shit, CJ… Calm down, kid,” Nicole chuckled and reached a hand over to scratch the Maine Coon’s ear. Calamity Jane just stared intensely, despite the pets to her favorite spot, and then it clicked for Nicole. “Fuck, you need dinner, huh?” Waverly laughed at the exchange between Nicole and her cat. Nicole pecked Waverly’s lips and rolled out of bed. In an excited flurry, Calamity Jane bolted off of the nightstand and out of the room. “I’ll be right back,” Nicole assured Waverly and kissed her one more time before walking out of the room. By the time she got back, Waverly was sound asleep under the covers and making the softest of noises. Nicole’s heart fluttered at the sight. Quietly she crawled into bed next to Waverly and smiled when the brunette shifted in her sleep to meet her. They were both still bare and Nicole sighed at the feeling of her skin against Waverly’s. Nicole closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around Waverly’s middle, holding her tight. She pressed a gentle kiss to a bare, tan shoulder and took in the smell of Waverly’s shampoo. As she drifted to sleep Nicole’s heart felt the tear of wanting all of Waverly but not wanting to lose the little of the brunette she already had. With thoughts of conflict in her head and the warmth of Waverly surrounding her - Nicole fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up in the morning it seemed just like the first two times. The bed next to Nicole was empty and the sun was shining through the window. There were three big differences though. First, Calamity Jane was nowhere to be found. Second, she could hear _Rumours_ playing from the turntable in the living room. Third, she could smell something cooking in the kitchen. It was as if she were a kid on Christmas morning, the way she jumped out of bed. Nicole haphazardly threw on a pair of boxers and a shirt before nearly sprinting down the stairs.

“Morning, Nic,” Waverly called from her spot at the stove. The brunette was wearing the pair of boxers and Nicole’s old, hockey shirt that she stole. Nicole walked into the kitchen where Calamity Jane was eating breakfast and Waverly was making strawberry pancakes.

“Morning, Waves,” Nicole smiled and came up from behind Waverly. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s middle and planted a kiss to Waverly’s neck. “It smells really good but what happened to rule number three?” Nicole teased and pulled away to grab herself a cup of coffee. She sat down at the kitchen table watched as Waverly flipped over a pancake.

“I was hungry and it’s your birthday,” Waverly brushed it off and shrugged. Nicole let out a low laugh at the answer but inside her heartstrings pulled. With each broken rule she felt herself longing for all of Waverly but she refused to ruin what they had by sharing the thoughts that filtered into her head.

“Hmm, speaking of my birthday… Last night was fucking incredible,” Nicole praised and raised her coffee cup in salute. Waverly rolled her eyes and wiggled her ass, earning a chuckle from Nicole. Every bit of last night was perfect. Nicole knew it would be a hard birthday to beat.

“We make a good team,” Waverly winked over her shoulder before turning the stove top off. Nicole knew they would make a good couple if given the chance as well. Soon, the brunette was making her way to the table with pancakes and maple syrup. Nicole beamed at Waverly and accepted the plate with a “thank you.”

They ate in a comfortable silence - the only noise coming from the record player. It was all so domestic and made Nicole crave more from Waverly. They shared stolen glances between bites of pancakes and Nicole could feel her heartache. It all felt so right and good, and comfortable. They ebbed and flowed together like a chorus of strings. Everything was melodic and smooth, but Nicole knew a crescendo was rising. She could feel it in every touch and every kiss - she just hoped they wouldn’t drown each other in the noise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you feel so inclined please leave kudos and comments. Softball season is in full swing, see what I did there, but I'll try to update as quickly as I can. Feel free to follow me and yell at me on tumblr @sohaughtinhere. Thanks, fam :)


	4. No Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly interrupts Nicole at work. One of them gets insistently hit on. Nicole has a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, pals. Life has been hectic but here we are. Hopefully I did it justice.

The first Friday back from break had always been one of Nicole’s favorite days on campus. The atmosphere was bright with a sense of excitement and thrill as students anticipated the first big party night after the three week vacation. Nicole felt trapped in Doll’s office as she finished up the next week’s lesson plans. Her eyes drifted to the window and got lost in the memories of her week alone with Waverly. Waverly surprised Nicole on her birthday with eight days of break left, and out of those eight days, seven were spent together. By day they would hop into the Jeep and explore back roads while sharing stories and holding hands. By night they would hop into bed and explore each other’s bodies. Nicole learned that the spot where Waverly’s ribcage and swell of her breast met made the brunette melt when she pressed her lips to the sensitive skin. Waverly learned the Nicole had a thing for hair pulling and took every chance she could to give auburn locks a tug. Her train of thought was derailed when she heard a knock on the door frame of the office.

 “Come in,” Nicole responded and snapped her head up to look at the guest. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of Waverly leaning against the office’s door frame. The brunette gave a soft smile and closed the office door before she walked over to Nicole’s desk.

 “Hey, Nic,” Waverly greeted and pushed aside some the papers on Nicole’s desk to sit on the surface. Nicole swallowed hard as she turned to face Waverly. The brunette was wearing leggings that hugged the curves of her legs and hips just right. Nicole's tongue darted out to wet her own dry lips and watched as Waverly’s eyes followed the motion.

 “What’s going on, Waves?” Nicole asked and placed a hand on Waverly’s thigh. She rubbed the tone muscle she found there before giving Waverly a soft squeeze. Waverly bit her own lip in response. Nicole could feel the energy in the room shift, it was heavy like a thick humidity. It seemed to coat her skin in a hot, wet heat - and god did it make her want Waverly.

“Just wanted to say hi… is that allowed, Haught?” Waverly questioned with a smirk and playful glint in her eyes. Nicole rolled her eyes and stood up, settling between Waverly’s leg. The brunette wrapped her legs around Nicole’s frame and pulled her in.

“Just wanted to say hi? Nothing else?” Nicole challenged and bowed her head to rest their foreheads together. Waverly quickly wrapped her fingers in red locks and pulled hard to expose Nicole’s neck. It took Nicole all of her strength to stifle the moan that formed in her throat. Nicole knows that Waverly gets just as thrilled to have auburn strands in her hand as her.

“And maybe some of this,” Waverly husked and slowly teased her tongue up Nicole’s neck. The brunette brought her lips to the shell of Nicole’s ear and whispered, “But that’s all. I have class in 20 minutes.”

“Tease,” Nicole groaned as Waverly undid the grip on her hair. Waverly rolled her eyes wrapped her arms around built shoulders.

“I can’t be late during the first week of classes... Besides you’ll get plenty more later,” Waverly smirked and removed her legs from Nicole’s middle. Nicole felt her core already begin to throb and it was all thanks to Waverly Earp.

“Fine…” Nicole pouted and rested her hands of Waverly’s hips. Waverly smiled sweetly and brushed away a stray lock of red.

 “I also wanted to invite you to drinks with some people from my Ancient Greece class. A group of us are going to the usual spot,” Waverly explained and brought her hands down to Nicole’s and gave them a squeeze. A part of Nicole desperately wanted to take Waverly back to her place and try that other position with the strap-on but deep down she knew she couldn’t refuse the brunette. Especially not with the puppy doggy look in her eyes.

 “Of course! As long as they are assholes or anything,” Nicole laughed and ran her thumbs across Waverly’s knuckles. Waverly giggled and shook her head before bringing one of Nicole’s hand up to her mouth to give a fleeting kiss to her palm.

 “They aren’t I promise! Shae is super cool and Perry is a really sweet guy,” Waverly assured her but something still felt sour in her stomach. Maybe it was the fact that this guy had the same name as the fucking platypus from that stupid TV show, or maybe it was the way Waverly said it, but either way Nicole could sense something bubbling. She gently pulled her hand away and ran it through her hair trying to soothe herself. 

“Cool. What time?” Nicole asked with coolness edging her words. She knew Waverly picked up on change by the way hazel eyes softened. Nicole shook it all off. It was nothing, right? Taking measures to correct the course, she moved her hands to Waverly’s back and drew circles.

 “We agreed on eight,” Waverly answered and seemed to relax into Nicole’s touch. The brunette leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. “Don’t be late,” Waverly husked and Nicole felt the dynamic shift again. She whimpered when Waverly pulled away before they could kiss. “See you later, Haught stuff,” Waverly winked then hopped off of the desk. Nicole’s eyes trailed Waverly’s ass she walked out of the office, throwing a flirtatious grin over her shoulder before disappearing into the hallway. For some reason Nicole couldn’t shake the feeling that bubbles in her earlier. It was strong and persistent.

 “Fuck,” she sighed and leaned back in her chair. She looked at the ceiling of Doll’s office and wondered what the fuck she had managed to get herself into with Waverly. She wanted the the petite brunette in every way but these stupid rules felt like cuffs tight around her wrists. With a head shake she focused back on her lessons and told herself only three more hours until she was with Waverly again.

It was 7:30 by the time Nicole felt truly satisfied with the work she prepared for next week. She had enough time to drive to her place, change, and walk to the bar - but at the same time she could really use a drink and she knew for damn sure she looked good based on her interaction with Waverly earlier. Nicole packed her belongs, headed to her truck, and drove down to the bar. By the time she walked into the bar only ten minutes had passed. Nicole scanned the room but Waverly was nowhere to be found. She sighed, settled on a bar stool, and waited for the bartender to make his way over to her.

“Hey, Fish,” Nicole greeted the man behind the bar and he smiled in return. “Can I get a Mak-” Nicole cut herself off when Fish placed a beer in front of her. Nicole looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow and Fish laughed. 

“From the cutie over there,” Fish winked and pointed to a woman sitting at the end of the bar. She was gorgeous. Her black hair stopped at her shoulders and her dark brown eyes were deep. Nicole didn’t feel “it” though when the woman smiled at her and raised her own drink in an across bar cheers. She knew that the “it” was the rush she got every time she looked at Waverly. Nevertheless, she saluted her glass to the woman at the other end of the bar and took a sip of the beer. As soon as she did the woman stood up, beer in tow, and walked over to Nicole. An encounter like this used to spur Nicole on and she would have already been planning the quickest way to get the beautiful stranger into the bar bathroom for a quick fuck, but she didn’t feel that way anymore. Not since Waverly.

 “I’m Shae,” the woman introduced herself and held her hand out for a shake. Nicole felt like she heard that name before but couldn’t quite place it. She smiled at the raven-haired woman and took the outreached hand in a courteous shake.

 “I’m Ni-” Nicole was interrupted for the second time that night when she heard a familiar voice speak her name.

 “Nicole! Shae! Looks like you guys already introduced yourselves,” Waverly grinned and walked over to the two women at the bar. Nicole and Shae exchanged the same look of sudden realization as Waverly stood between. She gave Shae a quick hug and then turned to do the same to Nicole - except she held onto Nicole for longer. Nicole relaxed into the touch until she heard Waverly whisper in her ear, “I love this color on you but I like you naked even more.” The redhead swallowed a moan and smiled at the small brunette to mask her growing want.

 “Should we snag a booth?” Nicole suggested with head tilt to the back corner of the bar. She stood up grabbed her beer. Shae just nodded her head in agreement.

 “Good idea!” Waverly smiled at Nicole and led the pair to the back booth. Nicole followed behind Waverly and watched as her red corduroy skirt rose ever so slightly with each step. Once at the booth, all three of the woman hung up their coats. Nicole took the opportunity to scan over Waverly’s complete outfit quickly. The red skirt stopped in the right places and her tight-fit sweater outlined Waverly’s petite but strong frame perfectly. Nicole gathered herself and turned to look at the sitting brunette across from Shae. It looked like Waverly as waiting for answer but Nicole clearly missed the question.

“Sorry, zoned out. What did you say, Waves?” Nicole asked and sat down next to Waverly. As soon as she did, Nicole felt Waverly squeeze her thigh under the table but held her poker face as she made eye contact with Shae who was across from her.

“I said ‘What’s with the beer you always start the night with whiskey?’” Waverly asked with sweetness in her tone but by the way the hand’s grip on her leg grew tighter she knew something was off. Before Nicole could explain the situation, Shae jumped in.

“I bought her the beer,” Shae explained, her eyes drifting from Nicole’s and Waverly’s. “I saw her walk in and thought she was hot,” Shae shrugged with a slight smirk on her lips. Nicole felt Waverly’s hand move higher up her thigh, dangerously close to her core. “But that was before I knew she was your friend,” Shae clarified and brought her pint of beer to her lips, eyes never leaving Nicole’s. Nicole could feel something in Waverly shift, or maybe it was the nails digging in through her work trousers that gave the brunette away.

 “Wait… you’re saying you don’t think I’m hot now that you know I’m Waverly’s friend?” Nicole asked Shae and receive two very different responses from the two women in the booth with her. The raven-haired woman laughed lightly and gave a playful shrug. Waverly on the other hand dug her nails even deeper into Nicole’s thigh.

 “That’s so funny.” To someone who didn’t know Waverly quite like Nicole did, the comment would have seemed genuine, but the redhead knew that it dripped with sarcasm. She turned and looked at Waverly with a raised eyebrow, but brunette seemed to ignore her unspoken question. “Hey, Nic… can you get me my usual?” Waverly asked sweetly of redhead, a stark contrast to the fingertips on her thighs. Nicole cleared her throat and moved to stand up.

“Sure thing,” Nicole nodded and shot a smile back to Waverly and Shae. Nicole could feel the tension in Waverly but didn’t know where it came from. The smaller woman had seemed excited for drinks but now, with the truth on the table that Shae was showing an interest in Nicole, it felt like her mood changed. Nicole walked over to the bar and sighed as she leaned against the bar top.

“Need that Makers' now, kid?” Fish smiled from behind the bar as he placed clean glasses in there designated spots. Nicole let out a small laugh and took a moment to assess the situation. Shae bought her a drink, openly flirted with her, and Waverly seemed _jealous_. Nicole dared a glance over her shoulder and met Shae’s glance before Waverly threw a wink her way. 

“Make it a double and Waverly’s usual Chardonnay please… thanks, Fish,” Nicole smiled at the bartender and he nodded in return. Fish began to pour the drinks but paused for a moment to look at Nicole.

“Listen, I know it’s none of my business and I’m just the guy who serves you, but you and Waverly? There is something there, kid,” Fish nodded and poured Waverly’s glass of wine. “Is the chick who got you the beer a hottie? Sure. But your smile when Waverly walked in?” Fish chuckled then continued, handing over the drinks in the process, “That’s a once in a lifetime smile.” The words hit her like cool water on a summer day. They were shocking yet soothing at the same time. She looked at Fish, with his sincere smile and soft eyes, and she knew he meant it. He didn’t know the mess of it all, though 

“It’s more complex than that,” Nicole explained and Fish rolled his eyes in response. She took her card out of her wallet and told the bartender to start a tab.

“Kid, brain surgery, the galaxy, sonnets, are complex. What you two have? That’s as set as stone,” he smiled and took her card. Nicole left the sharp exhale leave her body as she gathered the drinks.

“Thanks, Fish,” Nicole thanked him with sincerity, to which he tipped an imaginary hat her way. She turned around and was shocked to see a man in the booth with Waverly and Shae. Nicole walked back to the group and resumed her position next to Waverly. Laughter greeted her as she placed the glass of wine in front of Waverly. “What I’d miss?” Nicole asked and felt a chill on her neck when Waverly’s fingers grazed her hand.

“Perry was just tell a story about a, what did you call it ‘rouge, demon bunny’?” Waverly giggled and Nicole pulled her hand away from the brunette’s. She grabbed the beer Shae bought her and down the leftover half in one go. When Nicole put the glass down, the other three occupants of the booth looked at her with a range of concern and intrigue.

“Slow down there, Nic,” Waverly whispered and Nicole felt that hand on her thigh again. She looked at Waverly with a bit of a head tilt before turning to look at Perry. 

“Nicole Haught,” she introduced herself with an outreached hand. Perry gave her a firm handshake in return. 

“Perry Crofte, pleasure to meet you,” Perry smiled and let go of Nicole’s hand. Something about the man rubbed Nicole the wrong way. Maybe it was smug grin, or preppy clothes, or maybe - just maybe, it was the way he looked at Waverly. Her thoughts were shaken when Shae cleared her throat and looked at Nicole with a slight smirk.

“Hot? As in hot, hot?” Shae questioned then took a swig of her drink. Under the table, Waverly gave her tight a hard squeeze but Nicole kept her poker face on and chuckled at Shae’s inquisition.

“H-A-U-G-H-T,” Nicole spelt between laughs and Shae made an approving hmm sound. Nicole could feel Waverly’s energy radiating off of her petite frame and she wondered if her original theory was correct - was Waverly _jealous_?

“It suits you,” Shae offered and Nicole felt strong fingers dig into her thigh. She took a sip of whiskey and felt the warmth of the liquor travel through her, calm her. Nicole watched as Waverly brought the glass of wine to her lips and god, the woman could make anything look sexy.

“Oh!” Waverly exclaimed and removed her hand from its home on Nicole’s thigh. The redhead hid her disappointment at the loss of contact and instead focused her attention to the petite brunette. “We should play never have I ever! It’ll help us get to know each a little and who doesn’t love a drinking game, right?” Waverly urged with a grin and Nicole knew, deep down, it was a bad idea. But when Waverly Earp wants to play games, you play along.

“Sounds good to me,” Shae agreed and shifted in her sit a bit. It was subtle but Nicole knew that the raven-haired woman now had a better view of her. Nicole just raised her glass in response, signaling her okay.

“That’s an amazing idea, Wave!” Perry praised and the sound of his voice calling her Waverly “Wave” soundly like nails on a chalkboard to her. Nicole looked at Waverly and watched as _something_ flashed across her pretty face. Nicole took a page from Waverly’s book and reached her hand under the table. She gave the firm muscle of Waverly’s thigh a squeeze and smiled as the brunette let out a soft sigh.

“O-Okay, I’ll start…” Waverly stuttered out and toyed with the coaster under her wine. Nicole was drawn to skilled fingers running along the edge of cardboard, craving to feel them on her own body. “Hmm, never have I ever seen the ocean,” Waverly stated and was greeted with a chorus of groans. Nicole, Shae, and Perry all took a swig of their drinks. 

“We’ll change that,” Nicole replied and gave Waverly a soft tap under the table. The brunette beamed at her and Nicole swore that they were the only two in the crowded bar for a moment. Nicole was dragged away from the fantasy when Perry cleared his throat. “Ah, right. My turn,” Nicole stated and leaned back into the booth. She decided to go with her old standby. “Never have I ever slept with someone of the opposite sex.” She watched as both Perry and Waverly took a sip then her eyes met Shae’s. The raven-haired woman noticeably didn’t take a drink and Nicole gave her a small, knowing smile. 

“Alright, let’s see… never have I ever slept with someone of the same sex,” Perry practically echoed Nicole’s statement. Nicole grabbed her drink and took a swig in unison with Shae. Waverly was close behind and Nicole noticed how Perry’s face changed from confused to interested. “Well, then,” he laughed awkwardly then continued “looks like I’m the odd man out.” Nicole shrugged and removed her hand from Waverly’s thigh to point at Shae.

“Your turn,” Nicole gestured to Shae and the dark haired woman nodded.

“I’m thinking here, Haught stuff,” Shae winked and drummed her fingers along the table top. Nicole noticed how Waverly shifted next to when Shae opened flirted with her from across the table. The brunette grew tense and stiff, like a stretched out elastic. “Oh, got it… never have I ever had a threesome.” A brief moment of silence washed over the group and Nicole noticed how Perry looked down, as if he was ashamed of something.

“Well, bottoms up…” Nicole muttered under her breath and took a sip of the whiskey. She was the only one to drink until Perry followed. Waverly shot a look over to Nicole, one she couldn’t quite figure. Shae let out a low “woo” and clapped her hands.

“Damn, guys… gonna share with the class? Or leave Waverly and I stuck guessing,” Shae laughed, her eye line shifting from Nicole to Perry. Waverly turned to share intently at Nicole until Perry spoke.

“Last year, Halloween weekend… it was my current girlfriend at the time and one of her friends,” Perry spoke softly, a sad smile gracing his lips. “Then she left me for that friend.” There was a edge of bitterness to his words and all three of the women at the booth shot him a warning glare. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that! Like good for them… god, that sounded so sarcastic,” he sighed and took another taste of his drink. Nicole watched as Shae patted the man’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’d be pissed off my girlfriend left me for a dude so,” Shae shrugged the pointed at Nicole, mimicking the redhead’s action from earlier. “Alright, Nicky… you’re turn to share,” Shae winked and Waverly cleared her throat. Nicole hated it when she was called Nicky and Waverly knew it.

“I really don’t think anyone wants to hear that boring story,” Nicole waved off Shae’s invitation to share. Well, not anyone - someone in particular. Waverly rested her hand on Nicole’s forearm and she swore she could feel heat radiating from the brunette’s palm. Shae and Perry both groaned at her response

“Come on, Nic. Sharing is caring,” Waverly grinned a fake, toothy smile at her. Each word dropped with anger.

“Fine,” Nicole sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “A couple of years ago I’m at a party when this couple approaches me. I know one of the chicks from a class but not the other.” Waverly’s hand began to feel heavy on her arm and she audibly swallowed. “They asked if I wanted to hook up, I was drunk, fresh off a break up, and horny so… I did it,” she shrugged and felt Waverly’s nails dig into her ivory skin. The petite brunette looked at Nicole with fire in her eyes.

“Well,” Waverly cleared her throat and removed her hand from Nicole’s arm. Nicole looked down sadly at the loss of contact. “Who wants to do shots?” the brunette grinned but Nicole could spot the fakeness that lined her lips. Nicole licked her lips and looked back at Waverly who just smirked that infuriating smirk.

“Oh, what about body shots!” Shae exclaimed and Perry held out his hand for a high five. Nicole watched the exchange and felt her stomach tighten in a knot. The thought of someone else running their mouth along Waverly’s smooth skin sent a chilling feeling down her spine. _Jealousy_.

“I-I’m not sure that’s the best idea,” Nicole sputtered out and ran her finger along the lip of her whiskey glass. Both Shae and Perry looked at her like someone stole their candy but she ignored their sad expressions. Waverly gave a playful slap to her arm and Nicole let out a soft whine at the surprise touch.

“Oh, come on, Nicole. You’re telling me that Little Miss Threesome is too much of a prude for body shots,” Waverly quipped and Nicole noticed the bitterness on each word. She turned to look at Waverly with wide eyes and felt something inside her shift at the sinister look the brunette gave her. _Jealousy_.

“We don’t even need to do the full ones! We can just do the neck ones,” Perry offered and Nicole shot him a death glare. Under the table she felt Waverly give a shift kick to her ankles, as if she were spurring a race horse on the track. 

“Fine, but I’m not touching Perry and Perry’s not touching me,” Nicole gave a false yet playful laugh. Perry chuckled in response and threw back the rest of his drink, Nicole following his actions to do the same. The whiskey burned at the back of her throat and she felt the warmth travel straight to her checks. 

“You and me, Nicky - Waverly and Perry?” Shae smirked and pointed at her - _thump_ \- another kick.

“Sure,” Nicole shrugged and got out of the booth. She held her hand out to help Waverly and the brunette looked at her with fire. Nicole felt the electricity when Waverly took her hand. The feeling was soon lost as Waverly looped her arm around Perry’s. “After you,” Nicole bowed to Shae and the raven-haired woman gave a grateful smile.

“Hi, Fish! We need four tequila shots, four lime wedges, and some salt. Please and most certainly, thank you,” Waverly asked and offered the bartender a sweet smile. The feeling of helplessness became to set in as Fish gave Nicole a puzzled look and she just frowned in response. She wanted nothing more than to drag Waverly out of this bar and take her home. But these stupid fucking rules. The ones _Waverly_ kept breaking. 

“Here we go you, crazy kids,” Fish laughed and put the supplies on the bar top. Nicole caught his concerned look and she head shake in return. As the stood at the bar in order from Perry, Waverly, Nicole, and Shae - the redhead felt a hand rest on top small of her back and hot breath gliding around the shell of her ear.

“This should be fun, Nicky,” Shae whispered into Nicole’s ear, and she knew that if she could see herself, her eyebrows were probably up to her hairline. A flash of anger flashed over Waverly’s face when she turned around to find Shae’s lip on Nicole’s ear. Nicole felt her heart race but not at the feeling of Shae’s hot words, no, at the look of anger and lust in hazel eyes.

“Let’s start,” Waverly demanded picked up some salt in her hand before leaning to Perry’s space. Nicole watched as that skilled tongue ran shifted along Perry’s neck and her fists balled involuntarily. Her blood felt hot in her skin as Waverly put the salt on Perry’s now wet skin just to lick it off not a moment later. The brunette followed it with the tequila shot and reached in to grab the lime from Perry’s awaiting mouth. Nicole noticed that the entire time the man gripped Waverly’s hips as the smaller woman took the fruit.

“Woooo!” Shae called out from behind Nicole. Waverly removed the wedge from her mouth and turned to face the redhead. A challenging smirk was on her perfectly kissable lips and Nicole swallowed down a literal growl. The air between them was filled with thick, warm tension.

“My turn,” Nicole stated, her eyes not leaving the gaze of hazel ones. It was quiet for a moment before Nicole turned to face Shae. She cupped the back of the raven haired woman’s head and smiled as a dark, smooth neck was exposed to her. Nicole ran her tongue along Shae’s flesh. She tasted differently than Waverly, almost leaving a sour taste in her mouth. 

“Oh yeah!” Perry cheered and Nicole could her Waverly huff behind her. The redhead gently placed the lime in Shae’s mouth and sprinkled the salt on moist skin. Nicole felt like she was on autopilot when she collected the salt on her tongue. Nothing about the situation gave her a thrill like it used to and it was all Waverly Earp’s fault. Her and those fucking rules. She took the tequila shot and hissed at the sting in the back of her throat. Nicole knew nothing, no one, could ever compare to Waverly. With lackluster performance, Nicole leaned in to take the wedge from Shae’s mouth but instead met her lips as the lime hit the bar floor. Shock ran through Nicole and pulled away as quickly as mouths connected.

“Oopsie,” Shae shrugged and winked at Nicole. Before Nicole could respond there was a strong grip on her wrist, and from the way her skin took to flame, she knew it was Waverly. The smaller, yet strong, woman pulled Nicole and turned her around. 

“Excuse us,” Waverly said with a tone of curtness layering her words. Before Nicole could say a word a Waverly was dragging her to the restrooms. Each step felt like an eternity as they passed by the line and went to the employees’ restroom. Eagerly, Waverly punched in the code Fish shared with his “favorite customers” one particularly busy night. Everything seemed to happen so fast as Nicole was pressed against the locked door of the single bathroom.

“What the fuck are you doing, Waves?” Nicole hissed as she landed against the hard wood of the door with a thud. Waverly looked at her with the hungriest eyes she had ever seen.

 “How dare she kiss you,” Waverly growled and took a fist full of auburn locks into her hands. Nicole felt her core instantly flood with desire when the shorter woman yanked on her hair.

 “Baby,” Nicole moaned out and grabbed Waverly’s corduroy-clad hips. With a tug she pressed Waverly’s front against her own. Despite the thumping music coming from the bar, Nicole could still hear the soft groan Waverly made.

 “Don’t you fucking baby me, Haught. Those lips are mine to kiss,” Waverly warned then bought her teeth to Nicole’s pulse point. Nicole let out a cry at the feeling of sharp incisors clamped on her sensitive skin.

 “Waverly, Waverly… Wait,” Nicole husked out and Waverly loosened her hold on ivory flesh. Stormy hazel eyes met brown and Nicole felt a surge of arousal when Waverly pulled at her auburn stands again. “What about rule number four?” she asked between labored breaths. Waverly brought her hand down from Nicole’s hair, gripping a strong, defined jaw with power.

 “Fuck the rules,” Waverly snarled before smashing their lips together. It was rough and raw as Nicole’s want vibrated through her body. Waverly’s tongue slipped between Nicole’s lips. The feeling of their slick muscles gliding together made Nicole groan into the kiss. Her hands grabbed handfuls of Waverly’s defined ass and gave a hard squeeze to the flesh. Waverly moved her mouth to suck Nicole’s bottom lip into her mouth. Nicole threw her head back in pleasure and pulled Waverly even harder against her.

 “I’m going to fuck you so hard that this entire bar is going to hear you scream my name,” Waverly groaned and planted kisses along Nicole’s jawbone. Any thought that her boyshorts weren’t completely ruined were thrown out the fucking window. Waverly’s dirty talk always did _things_ to her. There was something so sexy about the seemingly sweet and innocent brunette dropping curse words between moans.

“Then fuck me,” Nicole egged the smaller woman on and she smirked at the feral look on Waverly’s face. Every part of her body was on fire with lust and need. Waverly dragged her teeth along Nicole’s neck. The redhead gave a firm slap to Waverly’s cover ass as skilled hands moved down to her belt. She watched as those fingers undid the clasp of her belt and popped open her pants button. 

“Fuck, babe,” Waverly moaned at the sight of the wet mark in Nicole’s underwear. The redhead was painfully aware of the throbbing in her core and desperately rocked her hips forward. “Who is this for?” Waverly asked in low tone as she dipped her hand down into Nicole’s soaked boyshorts. She felt a new wave of arousal when skilled fingers cupped her wet, aching core. “Who made you this wet, hmm?” Waverly questioned and Nicole let out a low, drawn moan when fingers ran through her slit, teasing her swollen lips.

“You. Only you. Just you, baby,” Nicole rushed out and bucked her hips against Waverly’s fingers, searching for more relief for her aching core. Waverly smirked and brought her fingers to Nicole’s clit. Nicole slammed her head back against the door in pleasure and arched her back. “Fuck, Waves,” she whimpered and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s shoulders for support.  Hot lips pressed against the skin of her neck again and Nicole tangled a hand in silky chestnut curls. Waverly rubbed the bundle of nerves under her fingers in hard, fast circles. 

“Can anyone else fuck you like this, Nic?” Waverly asked against Nicole’s burning skin but she still made out the words. No, Nicole, thought. She never trusted anyone else to take control like this. Nicole hated to concede power and control but Waverly was special. Waverly had _all_ of her, thoroughly and truly. 

“Just you. Only you,” Nicole whimpered and pressed a kiss against Waverly’s head. The brunette awkwardly shifted her body but Nicole groaned when she felt a finger line up at her entrance. There was a moment where Waverly paused and looked up at the redhead for consent. The once hard, hungry look the layered the brunette’s face gave way to something softer. 

“This okay, baby?” Waverly asked between kisses to skin of her chest, which peeked out from the unbuttoned top of her blue oxford shirt. Nicole had shared her preference for clit stimulation over penetration to Waverly, but she told her lover that she wanted to try again, with _her_. Nicole didn’t picture it against the door of a bar bathroom, but there they were. 

“Yes,” Nicole confirmed and laid gentle kisses to the top of Waverly’s head. The subtle smell of the brunette’s floral shampoo filled her senses just as Waverly slowly pushed a single digit into Nicole’s throbbing sex. “Waves,” Nicole moaned and gave a soft tug to the hair tangled in her hands. Waverly hummed in appreciation at the action and began to pump into Nicole. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but Nicole didn’t really care. She could feel her walls begin to constrict around Waverly’s finger and she internally cursed how easily the brunette could get her off - she wanted this to last forever.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Nic,” Waverly groaned and kissed back up to Nicole’s lips, leaving a trail of kisses up her ivory neck. Nicole lunged forward and crashed their lips together. It was all teeth and tongue, fueled by wild desire. Nicole pulled away to look into soulful hazel eyes and moved a hand to cup Waverly’s cheek.

“More,” Nicole begged and let out a high pitched moan when Waverly complied. Soon two fingers were filling her wet core but the pace was too slow. It was like Waverly was teasing and Nicole needed so much more. “You’re doing such a good job, baby,” Nicole praised and watched Waverly’s lips curl into a smirk. She knew how the brunette pumping into her loved the praise, and Nicole used it to get what she so desperately craved. “You fuck me so well, Waves. You feel so, _so_ good,” Nicole whispered and felt Waverly shake against her.

“Oh, I can do better, babe,” Waverly smirked. _Fuck yes_. Nicole let out a squeak when the brunette picked up her pace. She thrust up harder and quicker into Nicole, her fingers curling against her walls with every other stroke. Nicole began to feel her climax build deep in her lower stomach. Without warning, Waverly brought her thumb to Nicole’s clit and that was all it took.

“WAVERLYYY!” Nicole screamed out as stars shot from behind her eyes and the rush of her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. Her knees buckled and she swore she would have collapsed right there on the bathroom floor if it wasn’t for Waverly’s strong arm looping around her waist. 

“That’s it, Nic. I got you,” Waverly cooed and stamped kisses all over the rosy skin of Nicole’s face. Nicole shook as she rode out the high, nails digging into sweater-covered shoulders. The brunette slowed her ministrations and gently pulled her fingers out of Nicole’s tight core. A whimper left her lips at the emptiness between her legs but it was soon replaced with a moan as Waverly sucked on her arousal soaked fingers. 

“Fuck, babe,” Nicole groaned and took a deep breath in. Her legs regained their strength, and with the smirk on Waverly’s lips, she cleaned Nicole off of her fingers, sending a new rush of arousal through her. “I didn’t like the way he looked at you,” Nicole hissed and brought her hands to Waverly’s hips. She pushed the brunette back until vanity of the sink halted them.

“Baby,” Waverly whispered out and Nicole felt her heart flutter. She pressed sweet and tender kisses to the side of Waverly’s head until something drew her attention in. Nicole caught the reflection of herself in the mirror. She looked wild. Auburn locks were rustled, her lips were thick and swollen, and a path of already bruising marks ran along her neck. The things Waverly did to her always made her feel weak and wanted.

“If this gets to be too much just say so,” Nicole instructed in Waverly’s ear. Before the brunette could ask any questions, Nicole spun her around so Waverly’s ass was pressed against her front. They locked eyes in the mirror and Nicole could easily place the lust clouding hazel eyes. “He could never satisfy you the way that I do,” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear and ran a hand up the brunette’s back to wavy hair. She gripped the chestnut locks and pulled gently, exposing more of Waverly’s neck.

“Nic,” Waverly whimpered and began to rock her ass against Nicole. Nicole growled at the action and smirked at Waverly before sinking her teeth into the brunette’s pulse point. Waverly bucked backwards at the act and threw her hands behind her to tangle them in red strands. “Yes, Nic,” Waverly groaned when both of Nicole’s hands slipped under her sweater. Nicole released the flesh in her mouth and looked at Waverly through the glass again. She skated her hands along the tone muscles of Waverly’s stomach. 

“You’re so bad, Waves. I fucking love it,” Nicole grinned when her hands found Waverly’s bra-less breasts. She palmed the flesh in her hands and rolled her hips into Waverly’s ass. Waverly groaned and brought her hands down to grip the edge of the vanity, knuckles white already. “God, I love your perfect tits. You do such a good job turning me on, pretty girl,” Nicole praised and took stiff nipples between her index and thumb. Waverly let out a loud moan and Nicole didn’t know, or care, if it was from praising Waverly or teasing her nipples.

“Baby, please… I need you,” Waverly begged and continued to roll her ass back against the redhead. Nicole smirked at Waverly in the mirror and gave the buds in her fingers a final, playful twist before moving her hands to Waverly’s ass.

“Need me to what, beautiful?” she asked and pressed a kiss to Waverly’s flushed cheek. Her hands toyed with the fringes of the red, corduroy skirt and she looked at Waverly, waiting for her answer. “Well?” Nicole questioned before bringing a hand down to smack Waverly’s ass through the thick material.

“Fuck me, please, Nic… I need you inside,” Waverly pleaded and Nicole felt her own arousal pool at her core. She hiked the skirt up to reveal Waverly’s underwear-clad ass. Nicole bit her lip at the sight before her. Waverly held onto the vanity, ass proudly displayed to Nicole, and eyes dark in the mirror. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Nicole chuckled lowly and brought her hands up to Waverly’s ass, kneading the flesh there for a moment. On cue, the petite brunette began to roll her hips back into capable hands to a made up rhythm. Nicole pushed away the cotton that blocked her from her lover’s wet sex. Even in the dim light of the bathroom, Nicole could see how swollen and ready Waverly was for her. “Who’s this all for, pretty girl?” Nicole leaned forward, her body pressed into Waverly’s back, as her fingers ran through soaked folds.

“You, Nic. No one else. Just you,” Waverly moaned and kept her eyes locked on Nicole’s brown ones. The statement sent a chill through her and spurred her to line two fingers up at Waverly’s waiting entrance. She was slow and methodical as Waverly’s walls adjusted to Nicole.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Waves… Teasing me earlier in my office, wearing this outfit, smiling at me like _that_ all fucking night,” Nicole groaned as her fingers slipped all the way to the hilt into Waverly. It was a feeling Nicole would never get tired of. She had been bored during sex before with other girls, like a robot just pumping mindless, but with Waverly every touch, every kiss was a new experience of pleasure.

“God, Nic, you feel so good,” Waverly cried and rocked her hips back into Nicole’s hand. Nicole looked at Waverly through the mirror with a raised eyebrow and brought her free hand to tug at chestnut curls. With Waverly’s neck exposed to her, Nicole latched her lips onto the brunette’s pulse point, sucking hard. She leaned forward against Waverly’s body and began to thrust harder into her lover’s slick heat. Nicole’s own hips ground into the woman in front of her.

“Waverly, god, I lo-love how you feel around me,” Nicole caught herself and Waverly just moaned in response. She gave a final tug at brunette tresses and then wrapped her free arm around Waverly’s body, holding her tightly.

“Harder,” Waverly cried and Nicole answered with a new, furious pace. She slammed her fingers hard and fast up into Waverly’s core. Nicole learned that Waverly loved when the redhead curled her fingers against the tight hold of her center, so that’s what she did. “Fuck, Nic… I lo-,” Waverly sputtered out and every nerve in Nicole’s body lit aflame. Their eyes locked in a heated understanding and Nicole turned her head to press kisses to Waverly’s cheek. They both _felt_ this but neither would say it.

“I got you, baby. Come for me,” Nicole urged her between kisses and gave one rough thrust up against the enclosing walls of Waverly’s core. Her grip around Waverly’s frame tightened and she held her lover closer. 

“NIC!” Waverly cried as her climax rushed over her. Nicole slowed her ministrations and gently brought Waverly down from her high. She pepper kisses along Waverly’s cheek and neck until the brunette’s body eased its shaking. Slowly, Nicole pulled her fingers out of Waverly’s core. With hazel and brown eyes locked, Nicole brought her fingers to her mouth and smirked at Waverly as she sucked them clean. The redhead moaned at the salty-sweet taste and released her fingers from her mouth with a soft ‘pop’. 

“You taste so _fucking_ good,” Nicole hummed as Waverly stood up from her bent over position and turned to face the redhead. Nicole’s hand moved to straighten out the red skirt as Waverly tucked the blue oxford back into navy pants. Nicole pressed soft kisses to her lover’s forehead as Waverly zipped the dress pants and clasped the belt.

“Take me to yours and you can get even more,” Waverly husked and pressed her lips against Nicole’s chin. “Your fingers are great but your mouth is…” she paused to bring her lips up to Nicole’s and murmured against swollen lips, “in-fucking-credible.” Nicole let out a soft moan against Waverly’s mouth. They kissed slowly with passion, Nicole opting to put her hands on Waverly’s hips while the brunette toyed with the ends of auburn locks. “Now,” Waverly demanded and pulled away with a smirk.

 “Yes, ma’am,” Nicole chuckled and they both took a moment to make it look like they hadn’t just fucked in the bar bathroom; however, the deep bruises on both of their necks couldn’t be brushed away. Once they were satisfied they shared a quick peck and Waverly laced their fingers together. When they opened the bathroom door it was as if everyone in the bar turned and looked at them - in reality it was only Fish, Shae, Perry, and a few random bar goers.

 “Bye!” Waverly smiled at Shae and Perry who just looked at the pair dumbfounded. Nicole could feel her cheeks flush as she grabbed their coats, handing Waverly’s to her. There was an awkward silence between the group before Waverly gripped Nicole’s hand and led them out the door. Once at Nicole’s blue Chevy, the redhead fished out her keys. “Keys, _now_ … I know you can drink like a sailor but four drinks are greater than two. Simple math,” Waverly explained and held her hand out expectantly.

 “Fine, but if you hurt Blue…” Nicole warned with playfulness in her tone. Waverly just rolled her eyes and took the keys from the redhead. Their short ride to Nicole’s was spent in silence and soon they were walking into the older woman’s apartment. Calamity Jane greeted them with a chorus of meows and cries. Once the cat was fed and they were discarded of their coats and shoes, they climbed the stairs to Nicole’s bedroom. They made good on Waverly’s promise until the early morning hours.

 When Nicole woke, it echoed so many times before. The sun peeked through her bedroom window and she groaned at the brightness in her eyes. She blindly reached out to the side and frowned at the empty coolness she found there. Nicole trained her ears, trying to hear if Waverly was still in the apartment but there was nothing. No Fleetwood Mac from the living room. No clattering of pans in the kitchen. No shuffling around in the bathroom.

 “Waves?” Nicole called out but was met with a deafening silence in return. She looked over to her nightstand but there was no note and when she grabbed her phone it was just as blank. “Fuck,” she groaned under her breath. This was it, she thought, Waverly’s breaking point. The jealous sex. The almost affirmation. She was gone. Nicole felt a tightness in her chest as she typed out a text to Waverly.

  _Nicole: Hope everything is okay. If you need me I’m here._

She dropped her phone to her side and curled herself into a ball. Hot tears began to roll from her eyes as the tightness in her chest finally won. Waverly was gone. Probably for good. It shattered her. Her sobs echoed in the empty room and she buried her face into her pillow. Her heart ached at the thought of pushing Waverly away. Nicole felt weak and useless as her crying rattled through her body. She was in love with Waverly Earp, that much she knew. It was the _only_ thing Nicole knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments. Feel free to follow me on tumblr @sohaughtinhere. Send kudos and comments if you like!


	5. No Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how these rules were made to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this work! Your support has really meant so much to me. I hope I did Nicole and Waverly justice with this final chapter. Read the notes at the end for an exciting announcement! :)

It had been five days since Nicole had seen or heard from Waverly. Five days since sex in the bar bathroom and a meaningful exchange through a smudged mirror. Five days since the brunette was in her arms. Five days of torture. Constantly, Nicole drafted texts to Waverly, and constantly she scraped them in frustration. The redhead felt like she was balancing on a tightrope. If she reached out too much she would only push Waverly away. If she didn’t reach out at all, then Waverly would think she didn’t care. Despite the numerous texts written and erased, Nicole always landed on a single one. _“Hope everything is okay. I’m here if you need me.”_ It was the same message she sent that first morning she woke up to an empty apartment, and the one she had sent once a day, every day since.

Since Thursday, Nicole felt like she was on autopilot, just going through the motions. Wake up. Get dressed. Go to work. Go home. Drink whiskey. Go to bed. Repeat. The texts she sent were responded to by silence. Each one more deafening than the last. Tuesday brought more of the same for her. She shuffled through her apartment door and sloughed off her coat to the floor, not even bothering to hang it on the rack. Nicole kicked off her work shoes and scooped up Calamity Jane as the Maine Coon cried in her arms. “Same, CJ,” Nicole sighed and walked into the living room. She gently dropped the large cat on the couch and walked over to the record player. Nicole wasted no time finding what she wanted to listen to. Soon the crooning sounds of Lauryn Hill’s voice was filtering into the living room. It may have seemed a bit melodramatic but Nicole felt a deep, bruising pain in her heart. She walked back over to the couch and collapsed onto it with a heavy huff. Calamity Jane meowed in response and climbed up onto Nicole’s chest. She began to scratch behind the ears of the cat and Calamity Jane chirped.

“What the fuck should I do, CJ?” Nicole questioned and sighed. The cat gently headbutted Nicole’s hand as the second track of _The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill_ echoed in the room. “ _It could all be so simple, but you'd rather make it hard_ ,” Lauryn Hill sang through the record player. The irony wasn’t lost on Nicole. These fucking rules they agreed to layered them in a suffocating fog. It was heavy and thick. It clouded Nicole’s thoughts every day since that night at the bar. She loved Waverly Earp. That much she knew to be true but did Waverly love her back? There was the heated moment shared through a dirty, bathroom mirror that told her yes. The empty bed and silence told her no. As her thoughts began to consume her there was a knock on her door. Assuming it was a Jehovah Witness or salesman, she huffed and stayed in her spot on the couch. Calamity Jane jumped off of the couch and jogged over to the door. She began to cry a familiar cry only used for Nicole or for - .

“Nicole, let me in! I know you’re here. Blue is still warm,” Waverly bellowed through the material of the door. Nicole shot up from her position on the couch, her heart vibrating in its cage of bone. Her hands began to sweat and she took a deep, long breath as she stood up slowly. Waverly was here. At her apartment. The possibilities ran through her head at warp speed. Maybe she was there to talk about the other night, or maybe she was there to official break it off. Both of those thoughts made her mouth dry in anticipation. “Nicole Rayleigh Haught, let me in before I kick your ass!” Waverly hollered to Nicole, the redhead rolling her eyes at the demand. With a lump in her throat and nervousness in her blood, Nicole made her way to the front door. Everything seemed as if it were in slow motion as she opened the door. Waverly was there wearing Nicole’s hockey sweatshirt and sweatpants, hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She was still stunning.

“Hi,” Waverly rushed and brushed past Nicole to step into her apartment. Nicole’s eyebrows shot up to her forehead and she sighed as she closed the door. She turned around to watch Waverly reach down and scratch the top of Calamity Jane’s head before striding into the living room.

“Waves, what is your problem?” Nicole asked with an edge of anger in her voice. She followed the petite brunette into the living room and walked over to the record player to stop Lauryn Hill from filtering into the space. Nicole turned and faced Waverly, who was now sitting on the couch with her knees tucked under her chin. Her brown eyes were filled with worry and Nicole could see the cogs in her brain chugging along.

“We need to talk,” Waverly stated in a matter of fact tone. Nicole let out an audible sigh. This was it. Their end. She shuffled her way over to the couch and sat across from the brunette, leaving a sizable space between them. Nicole’s gaze met Waverly’s and she felt her chest begin to tighten. Without a thought she grabbed a throw pillow and put it in front of her body, as if it were a shield from the words to come.

“So talk,” Nicole huffed and cursed herself for sounding like an angsty teenager. A flash of sadness danced along Waverly’s face and Nicole desperately wanted to reach out and grab the younger woman’s hand. She didn’t though, she knew that this had to be done at Waverly’s pace.

“You know what I always wanted?” Waverly asked with a small twinkle in her eye. Nicole shifted on the couch to fully face the brunette. The space between them seemed too much yet too little at the same time. A bittersweet paradox.

“What?” Nicole questioned with wide eyes and a shaky voice. Her mind raced with the possibilities. Waverly was unpredictable, proven by the unannounced visit following days of silence. Nicole watched as Waverly relaxed a bit on the couch, shifting so one leg was under her body and the other dangling off of the piece of furniture.

“To parachute out of a plane at 15,000 feet. To swim far, far out into the ocean until I can’t see the bottom anymore. To eat geoduck,”  Waverly rambled out. It was rushed but Nicole made out all the words. Her eyebrows perked up at geoduck and she looked at Waverly with confusion.

“Isn’t that the one that looks like a p-”

“Yeah, it is,” Waverly confirmed and Nicole gave a simple tilt of her head. Her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest as Waverly scooted in closer to her. “The point is, I’ve always wanted to do things that scare me, but, well it’s not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want, that scares you to death, is sitting right in front of you,” Waverly confessed and gestured between herself and Nicole. Nicole felt her stomach flutter and let out a deep breath.

“I scare you.” It wasn’t a question but an acknowledgement. A small smile graced Nicole’s lips and she removed the pillow from the lap, signifying her openness.

“Yes, yes you do,” Waverly let out a small smile. Nicole noted the way hazel eyes dropped from her eyes, to her lips, back to her eyes again. “Because I don’t want to be friends, or friends with benefits…” Waverly trailer and reached out to place her hand on Nicole’s thigh. The redhead smiled softly at the act and brought her hand down to meet Waverly’s. “When I think about what I want to do most in this world, it’s you… all of you,” Waverly admitted and was greeted with a wide, toothy grin from Nicole. The older woman swore her heart stopped for a moment. This was real and this was happening. “God, that sounded much more romantic in my head,” Waverly groaned and shook head.

“I think you’re doing a pretty good job, Waves,” Nicole assured in a smoothing tone and brought both of her hands to Waverly’s hips. She looked into deep, complex hazel eyes and gave a gentle smile. “You have all of me, Waverly Earp. I am all in… all my chips are on the table, babe,” Nicole confessed and softly squeezed the flesh of Waverly’s hips. The brunette shifted forward until their foreheads were pressed together.

“Nicole… I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. You make me feel so safe, and wanted, and loved,” Waverly smiled and tucked a stray lock of auburn behind Nicole’s ear. Nicole melted into the touch and turned her head to kiss Waverly’s palm. The word “loved” rippled through Nicole and she felt her breath catch in her chest. “When I look at my future, it’s you,” Waverly nodded and Nicole felt tears begin to well in her eyes. “I am so, so sorry I shut you out,” Waverly apologized and Nicole shook her head in response as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“D-Don’t be, Waves,” Nicole smiled and brought a hand up to cup Waverly’s cheek. She ran her thumb along the smooth skin there and Waverly let out a small sigh. “I get it. It’s a lot, and confusing… I understand,” Nicole nodded and gave Waverly a reassuring smile as the brunette wiped a tear off of a flushed cheek. Waverly looked at her with slight confusion.

“Why are you crying, baby?” Waverly asked sweetly and moved her body unit she was sitting on Nicole’s lap. The redhead let out a long sigh and wrapped her arms around Waverly middle. She pulled the smaller woman against her front tightly and buried her face into Waverly’s sweatshirt covered chest. Nicole mumbled inaudibly into the thick material and Waverly chuckled. “I can’t hear you, Nic,” she laughed and ran her fingers through auburn tresses. Nicole swallowed hard and looked up at Waverly. The woman’s hazel eyes were soft and her smile was gentle. Nicole knew it was now or never.

“I’m crying because I love you so fucking much, Waverly Earp… and hearing you say all those things made me so damn happy,” Nicole shared and placed a kiss to Waverly’s chin. Adrenaline coursed through her blood and her hands played with the hem of the sweatshirt. More tears began to fall onto her cheeks and Waverly looked at her in awe. “A-And I get it if you don’t want to say it yet,  or if you don’t feel that way, but I just need you to know that I love you very-” Her speech is cut off by lips on hers. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s strong shoulders and the redhead leaned forward until the smaller woman was looking up into brown eyes from beneath her lover.

“I love you too, Nic. So, so much,” Waverly echoed and Nicole felt every cell in her body catch aflame. A wide grin sprawled across Waverly’s lips and Nicole knew that her own were mirroring the brunette’s. Nicole brought a hand up to run her fingers through tied up chestnut curls.

“Yeah?” Nicole asked, eyebrows pointed in as her breathing labored. It was a moment she dreamed of and thought of almost constantly. With it all on the table Nicole felt elated.

“Yeah, baby,” Waverly nodded and smiled at the redhead above her. Nicole grinned back and brought her mouth down to meet Waverly’s. The passion there ignited a forest fire. Lips danced together, limbs tangled in a web, and their hips began to grind in rhythm. It was like every kiss they had shared before yet so different. There was want and need, but this time, love. So much love. Nicole hummed into the kiss when she felt Waverly’s tongue push through her lips to meet her own. Their slick muscles battled for dominance for a moment before a hand tangled in auburn hair. Waverly pulled away from the kiss and Nicole responded in a strangled whimper as their hips bucked in unison. “Take me to bed, love,” Waverly whispered against already swollen lips. Nicole swore she felt her heart explode at the term of endearment but she complied nevertheless.

“Yes, ma’am,” Nicole lightly laughed and unwebbed herself from the knot of limbs they created. Once on her feet, she scooped Waverly into her arms bridal style and lifted the smaller woman off of the couch. Waverly didn’t hesitate to loop her arms around Nicole’s neck.

“Nic,” Waverly giggled and pressed a swift peck to an already rosy cheek. Nicole smiled at the touch as she began to carry Waverly up the stairs. Soon Waverly’s hand tangled in red locks, giving a gentle tug.

“Fuck, baby… do you want me to drop?” Nicole hissed and felt her core throb with need from the single action. “You know what that does to me…” she grunted when Waverly did it again and tightened her hold on the brunette.

“Oh, I know, darling. That’s why I do it,” Waverly teased the shell of Nicole’s ear with hot breath. Nicole let out a deep, guttural moan that ripped through her throat when the brunette in her arms pulled at the auburn strands once more. This time there was a greater force behind the yank and Nicole had to use every ounce of strength in her body to not drop Waverly to the floor.  

“Waves,” Nicole whined as she carried Waverly over the threshold of her bedroom entrance. The brunette just chuckled in response. Nicole gently laid Waverly on the bed and took a moment to look at the woman. Even in sweats and a messy bun, she was stunning. “Quick question before we start, love,” Nicole smiled as she began to untie the brunette’s shoes and discarded them to the floor.

“Quick answer,” Waverly quipped back with a head tilt and smirk. Nicole just grinned at her as she removed the socks from Waverly’s feet only to toss them behind her carelessly.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Nicole asked in a gentle tone. Her eyes stayed locked onto hazel ones as her heart pounded hard and deep in her chest. Her blood felt hot in her veins and the silence seemed to last forever when in reality it wasn’t more than a beat.

“Come here,” Waverly lightly chuckled and made a “come hither” motion with her index finger. Nicole, happy to oblige, began to crawl her way up the length of her lover’s body. She would often pause to press kisses to Waverly’s clothed shins and thighs. Soon, Nicole was pressing her lips against a cotton-clad chest and her eyes scanned up to meet Waverly’s. So many times she had seen those hazel eyes cloudy with want or lust or jealousy, but this time they were filled with something different - _love_. “I love you, Nicole,” Waverly smiled sweetly and cupped Nicole’s cheek. The redhead felt her body lighten at the words and she knew she could never get tired of hearing Waverly say them.

“Is that a yes?” Nicole asked with a fleeting kiss Waverly’s chin. The smaller woman wrapped her arms around strong shoulders and Nicole peppered the smooth skin of Waverly’s face with loving pecks. “Because if you thought ‘Friends With Benefits’ sex was good wait until girlfriend sex,” Nicole smirked and nipped along Waverly’s sharp jawline.

“So cocky, love,” Waverly groaned out as Nicole began to roll her hips down. A hand tangled in her red hair and Waverly gave a gentle jerk, it was still enough to send a flood of desire to Nicole’s sex. With their eyes locked and breath labored, Waverly whispered, “Yes.” That was all it took for Nicole. The older woman surged forward and connected their lips in an inferno of passion and desire. Nicole rocked her hips harder and faster into Waverly’s center, silently cursing the layers of clothing blocking her from her goal. Without warning, the hand in her hair gave a hard pull and Nicole froze in pleasure.

“Fuck, Waves,” Nicole hissed and craned her neck, exposing the sensitive skin to the woman below her. Waverly wasted no time seizing the opportunity and latched her lips to Nicole’s pulse point and to suck hard. “Baby,” Nicole cried when Waverly’s sharp teeth sunk into her skin and her hips ground with intent into the brunette. Waverly ran her tongue over the already purple mark forming on ivory skin. Everything about Waverly dripped sex and fuck, did the brunette know it. Nicole could feel her desire pool at her apex as Waverly cupped the redhead’s face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Nicole moaned as their tongues battled each other for dominance and Waverly wrapped her legs around the taller woman’s middle. With one strong and sudden movement, Waverly flipped Nicole onto her back with ease. Breathlessly, Nicole looked up at the gorgeous woman above her and felt the warmth and love flow between them.

“I love you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught… and I’ll never get sick of saying it,” Waverly punctuated the sentence with a sweet kiss to Nicole’s lips. The older woman reached up to tuck a stray strand of chestnut that fell out of its hold behind Waverly’s ear and she watched as eyelids fluttered over complex hazel eyes. Waverly turned her head and pressed a gentle kiss to Nicole’s rough palm. Waverly brought her hands down to the hem of Nicole’s charcoal, cable-knit sweater and played with the edge of the top. Nicole nodded at Waverly’s actions and no time was wasted removing the sweater. There was a hunger and desire in Waverly’s eyes as the brunette surveyed the defined muscles of Nicole’s stomach. Soon, smooth and skilled hands were running up Nicole’s middle to her bra-covered breasts.

“Waves,” Nicole moaned when Waverly palmed her breasts over her bra and she rolled her hips up into the woman on her lap. Deft hands snuck around to Nicole’s back and unclasped her bra with ease. In the blink of an eye, Nicole was shed of the offending article of clothing and let out a soft moan at the feeling of the cool air hitting her nipples. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, love,” Waverly hummed at the sight below her. The muscles of Nicole’s strong stomach flexed under Waverly’s touch as her soft hands caressed the skin there. She ran her hands up to the swell of Nicole’s breasts and paused, taking a moment to look at her girlfriend. Nicole just nodded enthusiastically, signaling her consent for Waverly to touch her. The brunette leaned down to press a firm kiss to Nicole’s mouth and palmed the older woman’s breasts. Nicole’s groaned into the kiss as Waverly tweaked her nipples, causing her hips to jerk up. The apex of Nicole’s legs was wet with want already as Waverly masterfully played at her strings like a violinist.

“Baby, I need you,” Nicole husked against Waverly’s lips and pulled away to look at her lover. Nicole gripped the hem of the hockey sweatshirt Waverly was wearing and pulled it up and over her head. She discarded the piece of clothing to the side and felt her chest tighten at the sight of Waverly’s bare chest. “Fuck,” Nicole moaned and brought her hands up to knead tan breasts. She watched intently as Waverly arched into the touch, her hips pressing harder into Nicole’s. The redhead took the opportunity to lean forward and wrap her lips around one of Waverly’s erect buds. She sucked on the nipple and teased the other with her finger and thumb as Waverly’s hands found refuge in auburn tresses again. With a particularly hard pull at her skull and a soft “pop,” Nicole released the sensitive skin of Waverly’s breast.

“No,” Waverly stated sternly, using her hands to push Nicole back down on to the bed. The older woman attempted to swallow the lump in her throat, but it was in vain. “I want to make you feel good…like how you make me feel good,” Waverly admitted in a hushed tone and a blush on her cheeks. The thought alone sent Nicole into overdrive but she complied, settling on her back with her arms above her head.

“I love you,” Nicole smiled up at the woman on top of her and she blindly grabbed the slots of the headboard - not quite trusting herself to obey completely. Waverly nodded and began to pepper kisses along Nicole’s cheeks, and forehead, and nose, until finally their lips were pressed together again. It was filled to the brim with heat and want as Nicole fought with herself not to reach her hands up to touch her girlfriend. As if Waverly could sense the internal battle brewing, she put her forearm firmly on Nicole’s wrists, pinning her in place.

“I love you too but no touching,” Waverly ordered against bruised lips. With a smirk the brunette took Nicole bottom lip, swollen and wet, between her teeth and pulled. It was slow and deliberate, and enough to have Nicole squirming beneath her. “Or I’ll actually tie you up this time,” Waverly threatened with wink. All Nicole could do was moan in response and rock her hips up, searching for some type of relief. With a sinister smile, Waverly leaned down and trailed kisses along Nicole’s neck. With her free hand, the brunette pawed at a perky breast roughly, kneading the flesh in her hand with purpose.

“Oh my god, Waves,” Nicole whimpered and writhed under Waverly’s control. Her core ached for touch and she could tell that a thick pool of desire was already coating her boy shorts. Talented lips danced down to the ridge of Nicole’s collarbone and it was nearly enough to send the redhead over the edge.

“Don’t you dare move those hands,” Waverly warned before clamping her teeth into the bone. Nicole gripped the headboard with white knuckles as Waverly sucked on her skin and teased a rosy nipple with finger and thumb. The redhead’s mouth was opened in a silent scream as her girlfriend toyed with her breast. “So sexy, Nic,” Waverly rasped before kissing down to where Nicole’s breasts began to rise. The petite brunette paused for a moment, locking her eyes with warm, mocha ones. After a beat she shifted her body down, Nicole spreading her legs wider to accept the woman between her limbs. “I love you,” Waverly whispered into the soft skin above Nicole’s heart and the redhead swore she felt every single cell in her body burst in happiness.

“I love you,” Nicole echoed back and tentatively ran her fingers through Waverly’s restrained silky strands. The brunette just looked at her with a gentle smile and Nicole took it as consent to touch her again. Waverly landed a parting kiss to Nicole’s chest and then brought her lips to an erect, pink nipple. The redhead’s chest rose and fell in labored anticipation as Waverly’s plump lips hovered over the bud and her hot breath washed over her skin. “Baby,” Nicole whined and gave the locks in her hand a slight pull. The action made Waverly’s eyes snap up to meet Nicole’s desperate gaze.

“Tell me what you need, love,” Waverly demanded and goosebumps blossomed across Nicole’s skin. Something about seeing the sweet brunette in control and playing power games made her feral with want. A wicked smirk danced at Waverly’s mouth, still not giving in to what Nicole needed. The redhead hooked her legs behind her lover’s, locking her in place and attempting in vain to get Waverly closer to where she needed her the most.

“Please, Waves,” Nicole pleaded, the supplication soaked in a heavy despair. Waverly just shook her head, unhappy with the response and brought her lips to the delicate skin between the valley of Nicole’s breasts. Without pause, Waverly bit into the ivory she found there and sucked with haste. The pain was pleasure to Nicole, and she knew that the mark Waverly was surely making would give her chills for days to come. The older woman vibrated under Waverly’s ministrations and tugged at chestnut locks, now falling loose from their elastic hold, as if she were spurring on a racehorse. “Fuck me! Please!” Nicole blurted out in a panicky plea. Waverly finally released her hold on the now bruised flesh with a chuckle and looked up at Nicole. The redhead’s irises were blown, lips parted, and chest rapidly rising and falling.

“See, that wasn’t that hard, was it, Nic?” Waverly taunted and brought her mouth to an already hardened bud. As soon as lips latched onto the sensitive skin, Nicole bucked her hips up into the brunette hard. A fire raged in her body and peaked at the apex of her legs as Waverly teased her nipple with a talented tongue. The hand that was tangled in dark curls released its hold and shot up to Nicole’s own face. The redhead took her own index finger between her teeth and bit hard, trying to prevent the scream bubbling in the back of her throat from escaping. Waverly gave the stiff peak a quick nip before removing her mouth from the bud. Her eyes ran back up to Nicole’s, and there was heat in hazel eyes as Waverly blew cool air on the wet skin.

“Waverly, baby, please,” Nicole cried and felt her core throb. She could feel the slickness between her legs and heat that roared in her lower stomach. Waverly laid down tender kisses along the defined muscles of Nicole’s stomach. The brunette shifted her body downwards, closer to where Nicole’s need pooled in her boy shorts, and Nicole unhooked her legs, bending them at the knees instead. Waverly brushed her lips along the flexing muscles of Nicole’s stomach and the redhead responded by rolling her hips up. “For fucks sake, Waves… fuck me already, please,” Nicole begged in despair. Waverly ran her tongue along the pronounced line of Nicole’s abdomen one more time before kissing the smooth canvas were ivory skin and black trousers met. “W-Waves… you don’t need to do tha-”

“Shhh, I want to. I want to taste you,” Waverly smiled and blushed, ducking her head for a moment, her face hiding behind a curtain of chestnut curls. How Waverly could go from powerfully teasing her to the brink of combustion, to shyly hiding away amazed Nicole. The brunette effortlessly flipped in and out of these conflicting roles with such ease - and Nicole loved her all the more for it. She reached out, brushing the strands of light brown out of Waverly’s face, and gave an understanding smile. Their eyes met again but gone was the sinister teasing and power dynamics. All that was there was love.

“Your speed, love,” Nicole assured Waverly and gave a single nod. Her fingertips massaged the top of Waverly’s scalp and she could feel her girlfriend’s body relax into the touch. Waverly smiled as she unclasped the buckle of Nicole’s belt. Nicole’s body shook with anticipation as Waverly popped open the redhead’s button to her black slacks. Slowly Waverly pulled down the zipper of Nicole’s pants with a satisfying sound and was greeted to the sight of a wet mark in boy shorts.

“Fuck, Nic,” Waverly groaned and licked her lips at the arousal coming through the thin cotton. With haste, Waverly grabbed the hem of Nicole’s pants and boy shorts, pulling them down and off of long, pale legs in one fell swoop. The articles of clothing were tossed haphazardly to the floor. Nicole could feel the cool air hit her exposed, hot sex and the feeling sent a chill up her spine. Waverly’s hazel eyes clouded with want at the sight of her girlfriend’s wet, swollen lips. Nicole swore she had heart palpitations as Waverly nestled between her legs. She spread her legs wider to accommodate for Waverly, who began to stamp kisses to the sensitive skin of Nicole’s thighs. The redhead quaked as Waverly’s lips teased up to the trimmed hairs of her mound.

“Baby, I need you,” Nicole whined and reached her hands down to tangle her fingers into Waverly’s silky locks. Waverly smiled sweetly up at her girlfriend and time seemed to freeze for a moment as the brunette hesitated where Nicole needed her the most. “You’ll be great, love,” Nicole guaranteed and nodded at the brunette between her legs. Waverly let out a shaky sigh and brought her mouth to Nicole’s waiting core. Tentatively, Waverly ran her tongue up Nicole’s slit, collecting the redhead’s arousal. Nicole’s hips lifted at the touch and her eyes fluttered when Waverly moaned at the taste in her mouth. With a new sense of urgency, Waverly brought her tongue back to Nicole’s core with fervor. Nicole watched in awe as Waverly dragged her tongue up and down her aching slot several times before stopping at the bundle of nerves at the top. Their gaze met and Nicole felt the air leave her lungs when Waverly brought her tongue to the button. Nicole fisted the locks in her hands as Waverly explored the new terrian in her mouth. A slick and skilled tongue dance around Nicole’s clit in a slow and measured pace, like a well thought out ballet.

“Fuck, baby. You’re doing such a good job,” Nicole praised and the hum that Waverly gave in response vibrated against her clit in away the set a four alarm fire deep in her belly. She felt wild and helpless as Waverly learned what drove her to the brink. Suddenly, lips wrapped around her bundle of nerves and began to suck - and _hard_. “Holy shit, Waves!” Nicole cried and arched her back off of the bed in an automatic reaction. Waverly’s eyes glistened with satisfaction and she ran one of her hands up to Nicole’s abdomen, while the other remained hook around a strong thigh. “Your mouth is so fucking good, baby… fuck,” Nicole admired and removed her tight hold from Waverly’s hair. She opted to grasp the bed sheets as her hips bucked up to meet Waverly’s mouth. The brunette wasn’t thrown off by the action, no, if anything it encouraged her further. Waverly, with a wicked look in her eyes, gave an almost non-existent bite to Nicole’s bundle of nerves, but it was enough to feel, and the redhead nearly catapulted off of the bed. “Fuck!” Nicole screamed and Waverly moved her tongue back down to her wet entrance. The slick muscle slipped into Nicole’s dripping heat and explored the new area. The four alarm blaze that was growing in Nicole was raging into a five alarm disaster, and she knew that combustion was on the horizon.

“I’m so close, Waves. You make me feel so fucking good,” Nicole moaned out and pulled at the sheets in her hands. Without warning, Waverly moved her mouth back to Nicole’s clit and began to suck hard again. It was all Nicole needed to be consumed by the flame within in her. Her climax roared and crashed upon her as her hips rocked, back curved, and hands tugged at the bedding. “WAVERLY!” Nicole screamed in a strangled moan, body shaking in pleasure as her girlfriend slowly coaxed her down from her high. Lips and tongue relaxed their ministrations as Nicole fell limp onto the bed with sigh. Waverly took her time cleaning the remaining arousal from her lover’s soaked core and Nicole could only groan when she felt a tongue on her sensitive skin. Once Waverly was satisfied with her clean up job, she splayed kisses along Nicole’s defined stomach, laying down playful bites here and there. “I want to kiss you,” Nicole whined, as Waverly took her time crawling back up the redhead’s body.

“So needy, love,” Waverly chuckled and rolled her eyes, but picked up her pace nevertheless. Soon, Nicole’s legs were wrapped tightly around Waverly’s middle and her arms around her shoulders. The older woman pulled Waverly closer to her mouth and began to lick her own arousal off of her lover’s face, humming at the taste. “Fuck, that’s so hot, Nic,” Waverly moaned and her hips rocked down into Nicole when sharp teeth pulled at her bottom lip. Nicole released the flesh with a wolfish grin and Waverly looked down at her with palpable desire. Their lips clashed together in heat and passion, Nicole’s arms wrapped tightly around Waverly’s body and hands tangled in her auburn tresses. The kiss was passionate and fuel by a wild want that made itself known by the way their hips ground together. Nicole was the first to pull away, forehead to forehead, shortness in breath as their eyes locked.

“I love you so much,” Nicole admitted and a vibrant smile spread across Waverly’s lips reaching all the way up to her eyes, crinkling her nose in the process. The older woman found herself falling deeper in love with the petite brunette right then and there and she laughed as Waverly decorated her cheeks with sweet kisses. Once Waverly was done her tender assault, Nicole used her strength and flipped them over in one go. The brunette huffed as her back hit the mattress, and Nicole replied with a cocky grin.

“Not fair… my guard was down,” Waverly grumbled and Nicole rolled her eyes at her girlfriend below her. The older woman pressed a loving kiss to Waverly’s forehead before kissing along the bridge of her nose to waiting lips. The peck was brief and fleeting as Nicole moved on to suck on the ridge of Waverly’s jawline. “Nic,” Waverly moaned when Nicole sank her teeth into her jawbone. In return, the brunette brought one hand up to red strands and gave a hard pull. Nicole removed the flesh in her mouth to let out a yelp, a new wave arousal rushed to her core.

“God, you play so fucking dirty,” Nicole growled, her eyes dark and hazy as she began to trail her mouth down to Waverly’s pulse point. The redhead made quick work and dug her teeth into the tan skin of Waverly’s neck. She sucked hard and relished in the feeling of the brunette squirming below her in pleasure. Nicole’s fun was cut short when an almost brutal tug at her locks sent her hips jerking down into Waverly. “Fuck!” Nicole hissed and stared at Waverly with a white, hot heat.

“You love it, Nic. Don’t lie to yourself, darling,” Waverly taunted and gave one final tug to the hair in her fingers before giving Nicole’s head a light push down. “Now for the love of all that is holy, I need your fucking tongue on me now and then you’re going to fuck me from behind with your strap. Got it?” Waverly demand with a raised eyebrow and a smirk fit for an 80’s movie villain. Nicole felt all of the blood drain from her body and she knew her already pale complexion must have turned translucent from her lover’s order. The redhead nodded dumbly and licked her incredibly dry lips before following Waverly’s command.

“Yes, baby,” Nicole rushed out and cursed the ache that made its way back to her core. She kissed from Waverly’s neck, along the ranged of collarbone, to her sternum. Her eyes flickered up to meet Waverly’s, and hazel hues gave away to blown irises as Nicole brought a hand up to caress a perky breast. She circled the other mound with her lips as forefinger and thumb toyed with a stiff nipple. Waverly’s hips jerked up at the action and Nicole smiled against the smooth skin of her lover’s breast before taking the other bud into her mouth.

“Nic,” Waverly whined and Nicole doubled her efforts. She sucked harder and peeked her tongue out to tease the nipple around her lips. Her fingers worked at the nipple in her hand and Waverly shook below her. “Baby… I need you,” Waverly confessed in between moans and Nicole released the wet bud with a sly grin. Returning the favor, she blew on the wet skin of Waverly’s breast and watched in pleasure as the brunette writhed at the sensation. “And I play dirty?” Waverly quipped and Nicole rolled her eyes at the brunette.

“I’m just taking a page from your playbook, love,” Nicole responded and moved on to plant open mouth kisses down the valley of Waverly’s breasts. She looked up at Waverly for a moment, the brunette’s hair wild and eyes wide, before bringing her lips to _that_ spot. The spot that made Waverly curse like sailor and wetter than open field after a hard, summer rain. There was no lead up, no warning, just straight teeth as Nicole clamped down hard on the skin where Waverly’s breasts and rib cage met.

“Fucking christ, Nicole!” Waverly cried out and lifted her hips off of the mattress. Nicole continued to draw the flesh into her mouth deeper and deeper as Waverly rocked wildly below her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Waverly cursed and brought her hands to Nicole’s hair. The redhead’s own arousal was rebuilding in her lower belly, it wasn’t hard when Waverly tugged at her hair and swore like that. Like a jockey pulling at a horse’s reins, she yanked hard once more at her scalp, effectively pulling Nicole away from her tender spot. A Cheshire Cat grin lined Nicole’s lips and Waverly shot her a smoldering glare in retaliation. Nicole gave the blossoming, purple mark on Waverly’s side a soothing kiss and began to shift her body down the brunette’s.

“God, I missed you… fighting sucked so much,” Nicole shook her head and nuzzled the smooth skin of Waverly’s stomach with her nose. There had been no lies in her words. She missed everything about Waverly in their five day hiatus. The way the brunette looked her, how her body lit aflame when they touched, the way she felt at peace in tan arms. She missed all of it so deeply. Nicole wanted to take her time and slowly refamiliarize herself with the curves and dips of her girlfriend’s body but by the way Waverly was vibrating below her she knew that it wasn’t an option. “I love you,” Nicole whispered as her lips brushed over the area where Waverly’s sweatpants, rather her sweatpants that Waverly stole, started.

“I love you too, baby, now please fuck me,” Waverly begged and Nicole laughed, shaking her head at the utter ridiculousness of her girlfriend. The redhead complied and wrapped her fingers around the hem of the pants, pulling them down and off of silky, tan legs. Much to Nicole’s surprise she was greeted to the sight of Waverly’s exposed sex. For a moment she swore her mind short-circuited and she looked up at Waverly, mouth agape.

“Oh, did I not tell you that I was going commando? Whoops,” Waverly feigned innocence and looked at her girlfriend with a knowing smile. Nicole’s gaze flickered from cloudy hazel eyes to Waverly’s dripping sex and back. She repeated this pattern multiple times, mouth still agape, and her desire growing deeper. “Aw, baby… did I break you?” Waverly teased in a mocking tone and cupped Nicole’s cheek. Nicole blinked excessively for a moment, then shook her head and cleared her throat.

“N-No. Just surprised was all… it’s hot,” Nicole said in attempt to cover up her apparent brain malfunction. She swallowed the lump in her throat and scooted her body down to settle herself more comfortably between Waverly’s legs. “I love how you smell,” Nicole moaned as she brought her nose to Waverly’s trimmed mound. She wrapped her arms around her lover’s thighs, keeping her in place, and looked up at Waverly. The brunette was staring down at her with anticipation and Nicole loved that in the moment she had all of the power.

“Nic, please, I need you,” Waverly pleaded and rocked her hips in a desperate attempt to catch Nicole’s lips. The redhead chuckled and pressed a kiss to the finely trimmed hairs. “Here?” Nicole asked, knowing damn well that is not where Waverly needed her. The brunette just groaned in response and Nicole shifted her head to stamp a kiss to the smooth skin of Waverly’s inner thigh. “Here?” Nicole echoed and Waverly gave yank at auburn tresses. “No, hmm,” the redhead taunted and brought her lips to the other thigh, earning her another tug. This one was harder than the last and a moan escaped her lips as pleasure shot down to sex.

“Fuck, baby, you fucking know where,” Waverly hissed as she contorted below Nicole. The older woman lifted her head to look at Waverly and ask her “where,” but Waverly was already a step ahead of her. “I need your tongue of my clit right fucking now, Haught,” Waverly growled and looped her legs around the back of Nicole’s body. Nicole let out a soft chuckle and brought her thumbs to Waverly’s dripping lips. She pulled slightly, parting the brunette wet core, and she moaned at the sight before her. Waverly’s sex was wet and hot with arousal, and from the looks of it, aching to be touched. Nicole languidly ran her tongue up Waverly’s pink, swollen slit and moaned at the taste that collected on her tongue. Waverly’s brand of salty-sweet arousal was one that Nicole craved constantly. She was an addict and Waverly was her fix.

“Nic,” Waverly cried and jerked her hips up to meet the actions of her girlfriend. Nicole finally brought her tongue to Waverly’s waiting clit and drew slow, lazy circles around the bud. Below her, Waverly’s body shifted off of the mattress and Nicole used her arms around the brunette’s hips to pin her down. “Baby,” Waverly whimpered as Nicole teased the bundle of nerves. Nicole looked up at Waverly, and wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking hard for a moment before switching back to her tongue. She pressed harder into Waverly’s clit with her slick muscle, circling the sensitive skin harder and faster. It didn’t take long for Waverly to pull at red hair harshly and thrash below her. The brunette’s hips bucked up into her lover’s face in a fast and loose rhythm, as Nicole opted to suck hard on her clit again. “NIC!” Waverly screamed out and shook as her orgasm rushed over her. Nicole ran her thumbs in soothing circles to the skin of Waverly’s hips as she slowed down her ministrations. It wasn’t until the grip in her hair was dropped that Nicole knew Waverly’s climax was over and she finished with a tender kiss to her girlfriend’s wet clit.

“You good, love?” Nicole asked with softness in her eyes and voice. Waverly’s chest was rising and falling rapidly and her hands were up to her head, covering her face. She gave a thumbs up in response and Nicole chuckled. The redhead diverted her attention back down to Waverly’s soaked slit. She was about to clean up the brunette’s arousal when a tap to the top of her head startled her.

“Leave it,” Waverly choked out and propped herself up on her forearms to get a better view of Nicole. Nicole tilted her head at the request and Waverly smiled that sweet smile at her. “That way we don’t waste any lube when you fuck with your strap,” Waverly winked at Nicole and made a “come here” hand gesture. Nicole nodded and crawled back up her lover’s body, planting kisses here and there as she did so. Waverly reached up and cupped Nicole’s face with her hands, pulling her closer as she kissed around the redhead’s mouth, collecting all of the wetness there.

“Fuck, baby,” Nicole groaned and tilted her head to connect their lips together in a slow kiss. She ran her tongue along Waverly’s lower lip, asking for entrance which was granted immediately. Slick muscles glided together and Nicole shifted her body so her core was straddling one of Waverly’s thighs. She pressed down on the strong muscle of Waverly’s thigh and ground her hips, moaning at the feeling. Waverly tangled her fingers in Nicole’s hair and gave a playful tug, making the redhead jerk her hips down on her girlfriend harder. The swell of arousal was growing stronger in Nicole’s stomach and she rolled her hips down quicker on Waverly’s thigh. “Oh my god,” she whimpered and Waverly took the chance to kiss down Nicole’s neck. The brunette sunk her teeth into Nicole’s tender pulse point and pulled roughly at red locks. “Waves!” Nicole cried, and by surprise, her climax hit her like a typhoon, hot and wet, as she jerked her core against Waverly. Her arousal soaked her lover’s skin and she fell limp on top of Waverly.

“Holy shit… did you just c-”

“Mhm,” Nicole confirmed and relaxed into the calming touch of Waverly’s hand on her back. Lips pressed to her cheek and Nicole took a moment to regain her composure. “S-Sorry,” she mumbled under her breath and ducked her head into the crook of Waverly’s neck, hiding the now apparent blush on her cheeks.

“Hey,” Waverly cooed and ran her thumb over Nicole’s cheekbone. Nicole lifted her head and saw the love in Waverly’s eyes making her feel lighter. “There is _nothing_ to be sorry about. That was fucking hot,” Waverly reassured Nicole and pressed a quick kiss her lips. They exchanged a smile and Nicole leaned in to kiss Waverly’s forehead. “Now get off of me so you can fuck me from behind,” Waverly laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. Nicole shook her head and dismounted her girlfriend, taking a moment to make sure her legs were strong enough to support her after the surprise orgasm.

“You’re so demand,” Nicole played annoyed as she opened the nightstand draw. She could feel Waverly’s intense gaze as she pulled out the box of condoms then the harness. She _heard_ Waverly’s gasp when she took out the purple dildo from its protective bag and placed it on the surface of the night stand. Nicole looked over to Waverly who was eyeing her with hunger and she wondered how the brunette had the stamina to go on for so many rounds - not that she was complaining of course. The redhead shifted her body so she was facing Waverly, and she began to pull the harness up her legs.

“Wait…” Waverly interrupted and put her hands on Nicole’s. She moved so she was sitting on the bed, legs dangling off of the edge, and looked up at Nicole with a sweet grin. “Can I?” Waverly asked with innocence and Nicole just nodded down at her. Waverly beamed at the redhead and took the material of the harness into her hands, guiding it up her girlfriend’s legs. She brought it to Nicole’s hips and began to pull at the straps, watching Nicole’s reaction to see if she pulled too tightly. Nicole only smiled at her, feeling comfortable with with snugness of the fit. Waverly moved on to grab the silicone cock from the nightstand and began to adjust the O ring around its base. Once it was in place, she smiled up at Nicole and the redhead licked her lips. “How does this feel?” Waverly asked as she pumped her hand along the shaft, the base hitting Nicole’s clit just right.

“G-Good,” Nicole squeaked out and Waverly smirked at her. The brunette grabbed a condom from the box and removed it from its package. Nicole watched as she slowly rolled it along length of the purple dildo. Waverly gave another push and tug of the cock before rolling back onto the bed. Nicole watched with wide eyes, and an aching core, as Waverly got on all four. Her ass was displayed proudly to Nicole, back curved in, and sex dripping with arousal. “Fuck,” Nicole moaned at the sight and quickly got into position behind the brunette. She brought her hands to Waverly’s hips and leaned forward, placing a kiss to the center of her back. “If at anytime it gets to be too much just say so,” Nicole said softly and pulled back up. With one hand on Waverly’s left hip, she gripped the purple cock with her right. Nicole slowly ran the dildo through Waverly’s wet folds, teasing her as the brunette rocked backwards.

“Please,” Waverly whimpered and Nicole let out a low laugh. Nicole lined the head of the cock at Waverly’s waiting entrance and slowly pushed the first inch in. “Oh fuck,” Waverly groaned and buried her face into the pillows. Nicole rubbed Waverly’s back in comforting circles but continued to insert the length inch by inch. Soon, the cock was in Waverly up to the hilt and the brunette was moaning into the bedding.

“What did you say, baby?” Nicole teased and paused, allowing Waverly to adjust to dildo inside of her. The brunette turned her head and looked at Nicole over her shoulder.

“I said you feel so fucking good,” Waverly repeated and slowly pulled her body forward, half of the shaft slipping out of her sex, and then pushing backwards to the base. Nicole groaned at the friction it caused on her clit and gripped Waverly’s hips with both hands. The redhead began to follow Waverly’s slow pace, retracting her hips from her lover then pushing forward again.

“You’re doing such a good job, pretty girl. Taking all of me,” Nicole praised and smirked at the loud moan she earned in response. Nicole loved that Waverly had a praise kink, for the main reason that she loved to praise the petite brunette, the fact that it turned her on was a sweet bonus.

“Yes, Nic. You fill me up perfectly,” Waverly moaned and brought her hips back onto the cock with a loud smack. Nicole’s eyes fluttered at the friction on her clit and dig her fingertips into Waverly’s sides. “Harder, baby,” Waverly demanded and Nicole was more than happy to oblige. The redhead increased her pace, thrusting into her lover with more speed and power. She watched as Waverly’s back curved even more and her hands reached out to grasp at the sheets around her. “Slap my ass,” Waverly rushed out between moans and Nicole froze for a moment, a chill running through her blood.

“What?” Nicole asked and Waverly let out an annoyed sigh.

“I said slap my ass and I didn’t say to fucking stop,” Waverly bit back and Nicole almost came right then and there. She nodded her head eagerly and pumped into Waverly harder and faster than before. Soon the sound of Waverly’s ass smacking against Nicole’s front filled the bedroom. It was music to the redhead’s ears. Nicole brought a hand to one of Waverly’s ass cheeks, resting there for a moment before raining down a hard blow on the tender flesh. “Baby!” Waverly cried and rocked harder than before, meeting Nicole’s thrusts with haste.

“Fuck, love. Such a good girl. Look at you fucking me so well, pretty girl,” Nicole praised again and ended with another blow to Waverly’s ass. A red hand print began to blossom along the skin and Waverly cried out in pain - or maybe pleasure - Nicole didn’t really know.

“Yes, baby. Keep fucking me like that with your cock,” Waverly moaned and yanked at the bedding. Pleasure, it was definitely pleasure. Hearing Waverly use such filthy words made Nicole groan out, that coupled with the pressure on the clit, she knew she was close. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and sat back on her legs, pulling Waverly up in the process. “Oh my god, yes, I’m so fucking close,” Waverly cried as Nicole thrust hard and quick up into her entrance. Nicole brought her mouth to Waverly’s shoulder and bit the flesh there. It didn’t take long for Waverly to come undone in her arms. “Nic, fuck yes!” Waverly screamed out as her hips jerked down onto the purple cock and Nicole pumped up hard at the same time.

“I got you, baby,” Nicole cooed in Waverly’s ear as the woman shook in her arms, her climax crashing into  her hard. Nicole slowed her pace but still kept thrusting into Waverly, helping the brunette ride out her high. Once she felt Waverly’s body slack in her arms, she gently laid the brunette down on the bed. She pulled the silicone cock out of Waverly and the brunette huffed at the action. Nicole made quick work of the harness and dropped the rig to the floor with a thud. “You okay, love?” Nicole asked, concern lacing her words as she gave tender kisses to the red skin of Waverly’s ass.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Waverly hummed in satisfaction and rolled onto her back to face her lover. Nicole laughed at the silliness of it all and settled next to Waverly. The brunette curled into the older woman, head to her chest, hand drawing absent minded circles on defined stomach muscles. Nicole felt at ease with Waverly. She wondered if this was what home felt like. A happy sigh left her lips and she ran her fingers through chestnut tresses.

“I love you,” Nicole smiled and Waverly beamed up at her before laying a kiss to her sternum. “So how about we have a proper first date now that we’ve done this whole thing ass backwards?” Nicole proposed and watched as Waverly’s eyes light up. That wide, nose crinkling smile took hold of her lips again, and Nicole felt her her skip a beat.

“Really?” Waverly asked with excitement in her tone. Her eyes were shining and Nicole still couldn’t believe that this Waverly and the Waverly that just told her to slap her fucking ass were one in the same.

“Yeah, baby, really. How about Friday? I’ll pick you up at 8?” Nicole tilted her head and was met with a kiss. She smiled against Waverly’s lips and wrapped the petite brunette up into her arms. “Is that a yes?” Nicole asked against Waverly’s mouth.

“Yes,” Waverly answered and pulled away to splay kisses along Nicole’s face. They stayed tangled in each other for hours, talking and laughing, until an angry Calamity Jane reminded them that she still needed to be fed. Nicole made food for themselves and Waverly fed the large, Maine Coon. They fell asleep holding one another and Nicole didn’t wonder anymore. She knew that this was home.

When Nicole woke up in the morning is was different from all the other times. The bed wasn’t empty. Waverly was there, hair across her pillow, mouth slightly agape as she slept. Nicole’s heart sang at the sight. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead, and smile when she mumbled in her sleep. As quietly as possible, she got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Calamity Jane was close behind her as the pair made their way downstairs to the kitchen. The orange Maine Coon let out a deafening cry, signaling her desire to be fed.

“Shh, kid. Your other mom is still upstairs sleeping,” Nicole hushed the cat, as she scooped the food into Calamity Jane’s bowl. She walked over to the record player in the living room next, and put on _Moondance_ . It was loud enough to hear from the kitchen but hopefully not too loud. Nicole wanted to surprise Waverly with breakfast in bed. With Van Morrison filtering through the apartment, she began collecting the ingredients for pancakes - vegan, of course. She made the batter and started the coffee maker, humming along to the first track of the a-side. Nicole poured out the first pancake onto the hot skillet and danced around the kitchen as the second song came on. Between last night and the bright morning glow, she felt elated as she used the spatula as a makeshift microphone. “Sing it, CJ,” she encouraged the cat, holding the spatula to her face. Calamity Jane opted to saunter into living room and pounced on a felt mouse. Nicole shrugged and flipped the first finished pancake onto a plate. As she did so the third track came through the speaker and she felt her heart flutter. _Crazy Love_ had always been her favorite from the album, but now the words held a deeper meaning. Nicole hummed along to the first verse and chorus, swaying to the melodic strings as she flipped a second pancake. As the second verse came on, Nicole found herself singing along to the tune.

“ _She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down, yeah when I come to her when the sun goes down_ ,” Nicole sang out, swaying her hips in time to the rhythm. The sudden feeling of arms wrapping around her waist made her jump and she was met with Waverly’s laugh.

“You have a really pretty voice, love,” Waverly kissed into Nicole’s exposed shoulder. Once her heart rate slowed down from the scare, she put down the spatula, and turned around in Waverly’s arms. Her arms looped around Waverly’s shoulders and she leaned in to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

“Thanks, babe,” Nicole blushed and shifted their hands. She placed one of Waverly’s hands on her strong shoulder and took the other in her left hand, as her right hand rested on the curve of the brunette’s hip. “May I have this dance?” Nicole bowed and Waverly giggled before the redhead began to lead them in a dance. They waltzed to the music, Nicole occasionally spinning Waverly under her arm. “ _She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy lov_ e,” Nicole crooned the final refrain and wrapped both of her arms around Waverly’s waist. The brunette followed by looping her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulling her in. Just as their lips were about to meet she pulled away, nose in the air like a bloodhound tracking a sent.

“Hey, Nic… I think your pancake is burning,” Waverly laughed and Nicole pulled away from her girlfriend in lightning speed. She flipped the pancake onto the plate and saw its charcoal side.

“Son of a bitch,” Nicole groaned in frustration while Waverly broke out into a fit of laughter behind her. “Oh, you think that’s funny do you?” Nicole asked waving the spatula in Waverly’s face. The brunette rolled her hazel eyes and pulled Nicole in for a kiss.

“Come here, you goof,” she muttered before pecking Nicole’s lips. Nicole beamed at Waverly and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. “So, Haught Cakes… any big plans today?” Waverly teases and Nicole huffed at the nickname.

“Well, I have work from ten to four then I need to check with my girlfriend. You know how that can be,” Nicole faked annoyance with an eye roll. Waverly just laughed and played at the end of red locks. They looked at each other, _really_ looked at each other, for what felt like hours. Nicole leaned in to press the foreheads together and pulled Waverly tighter into her. “I love you so much, Waverly Earp,” Nicole whispered into the shallow space between them.

“I love you, Nic,” Waverly echoed and buried her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. Nicole stamped kisses to the top of Waverly’s head and inhaled the comforting scent of the brunette’s shampoo. Home. This is what home felt like. She sighed in content as a single thought floated into her mind. Nicole was just really, really happy that Waverly fucking sucked at political science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, friends! Feel free to send comments or kudos, or to yell at me on tumblr @sohaughtinhere. In exciting news I will be adding some one-shots to the Rental Love universe! As of right now I have four planned but that could change!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, pals! If you feel so inclined please leave kudos and comments. Hope to have the next chapter up soon! Also if you want to follow me on tumblr I'm @sohaughtinhere. My blog is a mess like my life. :)


End file.
